The Guy with a Charming Smile
by yourpenmate
Summary: Her life choices were questionable. After taking on a caring role for her deceased best friend's son, she then allows a raggedy wannabe wrestler, who oddly knows about her late best friend, enter her life. But with her parents' expectations that she'll finish law school, her source of joy might just run out when they interfere with her life. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**so at first i didn't like mox then i've been watching him lately and he caught my eyes, what can i say, the man's interesting. **

**he won't be in the first couple of chapters, mainly because i want to give the story a more meaningful background story so please be patient. :)**

**thank you! **

* * *

I remember clearly, so very clearly when I walked into my dorm room, my heavy luggage with me. A fish in a big pond I was, little girl spoiled by the comforts of her loving family, finally out and about in the world, independent.

Mom and Dad both wanted me to do law, I was perfect for it they said. In truth, I was perfect for it because the family name I bear has been perfected by it. Mom, Dad, Nana, my older sister Lucy, older brother James, my auntie Bonnie, they all did law and are damn successful in the field.

I walked into that dorm room, the woman from the lobby informing me that I have a roommate who will also be doing the same degree as I would be. As soon as I walked inside that room, it was the loud punk music that was playing from the speakers already installed in her side of the room.

I remember Ellen clearly, so clearly the first time we met. She's a cool girl, so cool with her short platinum curly blonde locks, her skin sun-kissed from the sun contrasting well with the whiteness of her hair. The first time we met, she wore a floral sundress for the warm weather, the dress boasting her athletic body. She looked friendly yet intimidating…intimidating because she looked cool.

She looked at me up and down when I entered the room, as if studying me with one look. I was nervous that time, so nervous of what she might be thinking of me, me, who's dressed in my long red skirt, floral blouse, hair in a neat braid and my glasses in my eyes. She must've thought I was the biggest loser…but she grinned at me, approached me and gave me a hug.

'So you're my room mate, well, you better prepare yourself because we're going to be best friends for life,' she told me with a big grin on her face and that as they say was the start of the long history of our friendship.

Heads turning towards me from the disruption of the pastor's words, all I could do was give everyone an apologetic look. Holding a crying child in my arms, wrestling out of my arms, I rose up from my seat, leaving the uniformed people dressed in a sea of black and white.

With the crying child in my arms, I held him tight, secure as he'll ever be. The baby's loud, irritable cries momentarily stopping as I fed him with his already half empty milk bottle, a soft hum escaping my lips as I cradled the precious thing in my arms.

I remember it so very clearly too, the night I returned back to our dorm in the middle of our sophomore year in college. There was no loud music, even the TV was off and I found Ellen, lying on her bed, staring up in the ceiling she'd decorated with glow in the dark planets stickers.

'What's wrong, Ellen?' I recall asking her, finding it unusual to see her so quiet, so drawn into her deep thoughts. Ellen is that sort to speak her mind out, not keep it all in her head, that sort of attitude is my attitude.

'I'm pregnant, Coco,' she told me, the words escaping her lips so casually, as if it's no big deal, as if she's not afraid of the consequences. Pregnant, I remember sitting in my bed, in greater shock than she is.

'Well, does anybody else know? Do your parents know? Does the father know?' I remember throwing her all this questions the moment I regained my composure but I wasn't over with the shock yet.

'No,' simply, she responded. 'Mom and Dad had pretty much disowned me after the drug issue,' she said, relieving that frightful night she almost received a criminal record under her name. 'And no, the father doesn't know either, he was just a fling.'

_Just a fling_. I remember looking at her in complete utter shock and disbelief.

'I met him at a bar, out downtown, he's trouble, that guy but he was hot. He's one of those men that you, Coco would be a perfect match for, you're innocence is a great contrast with his roughness.'

Nine months later and here I am, nursing Oscar in my arms, the precious little thing in my arms merely a week old. Gone was the cheerful, loud and ever so carefree best friend of mine, the childbirth all too much for her body to handle.

Her family refused to come, Ellen's rebellious acts from the past paying off and resulting with her being shun even during her funeral by her own family. I could only guess that Ellen must've seen this all coming, she did law after all because she's one damn smart woman. She knew she won't make it, she knew they won't come and she very much knew I'll be here. The day she went on labour, Ellen left in her room a stash of cash addressed to me with a sticky note on top of it listing funerary cost, hospital bills and baby needs in it. Where she got the money…I could only imagine.

With little Oscar falling back asleep in my arms, I returned to my seat, walking past columns of seated people, dressed in black and white, some I recognise from the university, some Ellen's close friends.

As result of Oscar's tantrum, we've missed the pastor's words and as I sat back down on my seat, I watched as the white casket got lowered onto the ground, the tears that I told myself never to let anyone see almost instantly came pouring.

I remembered Ellen's smiling face the first time we hang out, she dragged me to the closest Taco Bell to binge eat as she refers it. With mouth full of food, I remember it well when she spoke loudly, 'Let me warn you now, Coco, I'm going to be making your life miserable as long as we're friends, I'm trouble, that's what I am.'

I merely smiled at her as I handed her a napkin. 'I like trouble,' I told her, 'I guess it's time I let trouble into my life.'

* * *

**so what do you all think? stay tuned for more**

**please leave some reviews, reviews are the BOMB! **

**rock on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello lovelies! **

**what's your impression of the story so far? **

* * *

Exhausted, that's what I am right now. With a pile of papers needed to be done waiting for me on top of the desk, I was distracted once more. The digital alarm clock by the bedside table already states that its 8, letting me know that I will be once more pulling an all-nighter tonight.

Humming a lullaby, I turned my gaze to the small form next to me on the bed. Big blue eyes looked back at me sleepily as I held back an urge to pinch his soft, rosy cheeks. For two years, I've taken Oscar under my wing, doing the job that his mother's own family refused to take. With Oscar came hell, the hell that raising a child brings and the hell that raising someone else's child brings. Probably a thousand of sleepless night had been sacrificed for Oscar, a number of unfinished works and projects and a whole lot of stress. Then, with Oscar came the intrigue from everyone else. Why would you take in a child who's not yours? They all asked…specially my proud family. What the hell was I doing, they asked.

I sat through countless of Saturday nights in my visit at home, listening to the repetitive sermons of my outraged parents regarding Oscar. We fought because of Oscar, Oscar probably the first reason for a fight between my parents and I. Realising that I won't give him up, they eventually gave up on persuading me to stop taking the responsibility I'm not supposed to take. My family offered to convince Ellen's family to take Oscar, offered to locate Oscar's father, I disapproved them all because Oscar is mine. At the moment this child opened his eyes in the first few hours since his birth, it was me whom he's known to be his carer, heck, I was even the one who named him, recalling how Ellen seem to like the name.

'Go to sleep Oscar,' sleepily, I told him, realising that it's me who's feeling more sleepy that himself. I reached for his little fingers, holding them gently as he wrapped them around my own.

He yawned quietly, showing me his sprouted set of baby teeth that caused countless of sleepless nights for both of us. Murmuring something in gibberish, I nodded my head, pretending to understand.

When I opened my eyes again, sunlight was creeping in through the cracks of the blinds, instantly making me jump out of bed. Morning already? Eyes flashing in panic, I search for the clock and instantly ran back to my table, leaving Oscar sound asleep in the bed.

This has been a routine for both Oscar and I, within 45 minutes, I try to finish my work, hoping Oscar won't wake. By the time the clock strikes 8, hoping Oscar is still asleep, I jumped into the shower, having Oscar has taught me to shorten my half an hour shower sessions to 10 minutes over time.

When I left the bathroom with my hair damp and a towel around my body, I found him in the kitchen, sobbing quietly. He's a good little toddler, Oscar, over time, he too seem to have adapted, sensing that I myself am busy with my own things.

'Are you hungry, Oscar?' I asked him as he began to wail, tears in his eyes, realising that someone's around to sympathise him.

Clinging onto my leg while I prepared his milk, the kitchen clock informed me that it's already 8:14. Handing him his bottle of milk, I quietly lifted him up, wiping the tears off his cheeks and wiping his little button nose clean.

'You, young man need to get dressed too. Will you be okay in the day care again?' I asked him, he didn't replied, too occupied with his milk. 'I promise that this weekend, we'll do lots of quality time, okay?'

This time, he took his milk bottle off his mouth and giggled as he reached for my face, slapping my forehead as he giggled loudly whilst murmuring something, whatever he was saying, I'm running out of time to try and interpret.

About half an hour later with my unfinished papers shoved and torn in my bag alongside Oscar's milk bottles and milk formulas, we left the apartment with him in my arms as we joined the busy crowd on the streets.

The day care is only a 5 minute walk from my apartment. With the deal sealed with my parents that I'll pay them with the expenses I need to raise Oscar right now as soon as I graduate, they've been helping me financially since Oscar's birth. The cost of the day care which enable me to study being one major one.

'Mommy,' Oscar screamed as he pointed at the road across while we waited to cross with a few dozen people. I followed his finger and saw that he's pointing at a moving bus, his finger following it.

'Bus,' I told him. 'Bus, it's a bus, Oscar.' He furrowed his eyebrows before saying something completely different, in gibberish, I chuckled.

* * *

**i know, its a short chapter but don't worry, Mox is coming up on the next one**

**yay!**

**don't forget to R&R :***


	3. Chapter 3

**alright, this is it, he'll be in this chapter. **

**to be honest, the character of Jonathan Good and not his in-ring ****_personas_**** (which are Mox and Ambrose) is a mystery to me. Sometimes, I look at him on TV and wonder if the person in real life isn't as crazy and bad-ass as what he acts as on the ring but according to his interviews, he said he's a 'cool guy' lol **

**i'm characterising him based on what ****_I_**** think he'd be like in real life, i think he's a chill and relaxed guy and based on his interviews, he seems like that.**

**anyways, I decided to call him ****_"Jon Ambrose" _****in my story, mainly because i like the name Ambrose more than "Good" which is his real last name, lol. Ambrose just sounds so...cool and the name Jonathan, well, i've always liked that name (it's one of my favourite footballers' name)**

**moving on...**

* * *

I sat through my second and last lecture for the day, attempting to concentrate hard and forcing myself not to fall asleep, assuring myself that 2 hours after this lecture, I have a little break from Oscar before I pick him up from day care.

Things significantly changed with Oscar, particularly with my friendship groups. Many knew about Ellen, Ellen was a very famous chick, not only known for her trouble with the law and the campus but also for having such a huge variety of friends. With Ellen's popularity came the widespread of news about me taking care of her son since her death. Just like my family, almost everyone I knew gave me a look that says, "What the fuck are you doing?"

I left the campus as soon as I finished my lecture for the day. Unlike before, there's nothing left for me to do in the campus, no extra-curricular activities, no nothing…over the past 2 years, my life seem to revolve so much about Oscar.

With two hours upon my sleeve before having to pick Oscar up, I headed to the grocery store. A budgeted life is nothing new for me and it was Ellen herself who taught me how to wisely budget everything. With a list of things in a piece of paper, I grabbed myself a trolley upon entering the supermarket and began my shopping.

Aisle by aisle, I would stopped, checking on my list as my trolley slowly began to fill. With the things on my list almost all in the trolley, I stopped upon noticing that I haven't taken the most important content of the list. Pushing my trolley, I headed back to the third aisle, to pick up Oscar's milk formula.

Heading for the counter, I soon ended up with two heavy grocery bags. On my way out of the supermarket, I found myself colliding with another person, my attention distracted on my attempt to put my wallet in my bag. Before the sliding doors of the supermarket, the contents of my grocery bags flew out as I fall on my butt from the impact of the collision. Rubbing my sore forehead, I got up only to realise that the person I've ran into began the painful task of picking up my scattered things.

'I am so sorry,' I told him as I sheepishly went to pick up my things, helping him. A chuckle escaped his lips, the sound of his laughter a happy one.

'It's my fault, I'm very sorry,' he told me, voice rough and raspy as I looked towards him, his messy brown hair concealing his face from me. 'Your tin of milk seem to have scattered everywhere,' his voice interrupted me from shoving my things in the bag as I turned to see him pick up the opened tin of baby milk formula, half its content on the floor.

'Oh no,' miserably, I could only sigh. Great, it seems like I need to sacrifice my allowance for tomorrow.

'Here, I'll ran back and get you another one,' he told me, handing me the grocery bag he'd filled and before I could open my mouth to protest and stop him, he had sprinted into the shop as I stood there, shocked.

Well, it's not every day a sweet man comes along, a sweet and good looking one too. Ultimate jackpot right there. Too bad he'd back away as soon as he sees my face or if that doesn't turn him off, he'd back out for sure if he finds out that I have a baby under my care, maybe he'll realise that soon if he finds out that he's looking for a baby milk formula.

I was tempted to leave, just in case he'd bailed out and chose not to return but oddly enough, there was something that stopped me, something that made me stay there, standing by the sliding doors, waiting.

I guess it was relief I felt when I saw him return, hair messy and untamed, his black shirt a little too tight for him, revealing a nice muscled torso, his sweatpants, I can only guess, hides a pair of legs just as muscular as the rest of him. He's in good shape, that's for sure and I can tell by a mile away as he approached me, holding a large tin of baby milk formula, twice the size of the one I had.

'You really don't have to,' embarrassed now, I told him.

'Bullshit,' he chuckled, the raspiness of his voice sending a shiver down my spine. If Ellen is here, she'd definitely comment on it, probably judge his performance in bed base on his voice. 'How about I give you a lift home, we don't want a pretty lady like yourself carrying these heavy stuff,' he told me, almost instantly, I felt heat creep up my face.

I was about to say no. After all, he's a stranger and taking rides from strangers are dangerous…even if it's broad daylight. However, I realised now that we were standing in front of his four wheel drive, backing away is too late now.

'You really don't have to, Mister…' I began.

'It's Jonathan but please, call me Jon,' he told me, cutting me off as he flashed me his million dollar smile, I melted although not literally. Oh he was beautiful, I realised that now. His features carry about some sort of roughness within it, roughness that seem to say, "hey, girl, I'm a beast in bed and I can seduce anyone because I'm a sex lord."

His eyes are blue, you can clearly see them under this bright, sunny weather, a small hoop silver earring on his left ear. Straight, he's definitely straight…hopefully, judging by the position of his earring.

'Coco,' introducing myself, he smiled wide, a heart-warming smile that sort of reminded me of the way Oscar himself smiles, it carry about the mystery in it that would always makes me wonder if he secretly did something naughty, that's the same exact smile this man, Jon has.

'Well, lovely Coco, would you allow me to give you a lift home?' he asked me politely, I blushed.

'You really don't have to,' I began, ignoring me, he opened the passenger side door and ushered me in, I entered without argument.

The smell of new car welcomed me as I quietly put on my seatbelt while Jon put my grocery in the back of the car. A few seconds later, upon the opening of the door of the driver's side, he hopped in, the closeness we had in this confined space enabled me to catch a whiff of his body spray.

Quietly giving him instructions of the directions leading to my apartment, I decided it's probably safest to keep quiet the rest of the way. However, good looking Jon doesn't seem to plan that because as soon as we left the car park, he began to talk with the radio on the background.

'You have a baby, Miss Coco?' he asked me, eyes on the road but ears on me.

'Y-Yes…N-no,' I replied, suddenly confused. Do I or do I not? 'Well, I'm taking care of one but he's not really mine, biologically,' I told him, he nodded his head.

'He,' he noted, 'and how old is _he_?'

'He just turned two,' I replied, he smiled, there was something about the way he seemed interested that made me wonder and guess, he must be a father too, only parents react like that. 'He's a little devil…but I love him.'

'I can see,' replied Jon, 'you looked like you were about to cry when you saw the milk spill,' chuckled Jon, once more, his laughter captivating me. Damn, this guy is a lady killer machine.

'You can park your car just down the road,' I pointed, he followed my instructions, stopping just across my apartment. 'T-Thank you very much Jon, it's really kind of you to help me today and the milk, let me know how much it is…'

'It's okay,' he told me, his blue eyes stopping at my face and the way he looked made me wonder if there's something on my face, whether I have my snot showing or not. 'Say, would you like to catch up sometime for some chit-chat and beers?'

I blushed and tried hard not to let my smile creep out of my lips. Yes! Yes! Yes! 'I don't drink,' I ended up telling him, slapping myself mentally. You were supposed to say a definite yes, I scolded myself.

'Well, let's reword that, shall we,' chuckled Jon as he leaned over his seat towards me, the closeness making me dizzy. 'Would you like to catch up with me sometime for whatever drink you drink?'

I giggled. Well, this guy knows his way. 'Y-Yes, I think I'd like that,' I replied, he grinned, I melted like ice cream on a summer day.

'Would tomorrow, this time be alright?'

'Yes!' I replied, a little too enthusiastically, amused, he chuckled.

'I'll be here then, waiting tomorrow,' he winked.

* * *

**so? whatcha think?**

**leave some feedbacks to lemme know**


	4. Chapter 4

I carried Oscar out of the bathroom to our bedroom. It took a lot of effort to get him out of his bubble bath and a whole lot of bribing too. With his pyjamas all laid out on the bed, I dried his curly and messy blonde hair with the towel.

'Want milk!' he told me, I chuckled. A very demanding child this one is.

'Later, Oscar, you need to get dressed,' I informed him, assisting him in putting his pyjamas on.

'Dress finished,' he said as I searched for the hair brush whilst carrying him, to avoid him from escaping.

'I know, I know, you'll get your milk as soon as we finish brushing your hair,' I replied.

Soon, he followed me to the kitchen. With little time for myself, I shove the frozen lasagne inside the microwave before tending Oscar's milk. I remembered of Jon when I caught sight of the big tin of milk and blushed.

'I met a boy today, Oscar,' I informed him, handing him his milk bottle. He looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows as if trying very hard to understand.

'Boy?' he asked, I found myself laughing as I took the lasagne out of the microwave. He murmured a couple more gibberish words and pointed at the lasagne.

Reaching for his little hand, we walked back to bed, his little steps slowing me down but we made it there, eventually. Laying down on the bed like I king, I could only laugh as I soon joined him, staring up in the ceiling.

'His name is Jon,' I told him, like always, he have to listen through my life story, something his mother once have to do. 'He's very cute, he has big blue eyes and a charming smile, it's kind of like yours, Oscar, but he has dimples,' I told him. Rolling over to watch him, I reached to poke his cheek. 'He asked me out as well,' I grinned, he remained occupied with his milk, 'can you believe it Oscar, a man asked me out? He doesn't seem uncomfortable with me or with the knowledge that I have you. He still asked me out.'

Between Ellen and I, it had always been her who gets along with people. I was the quiet one, the reserved one as they say but Ellen thinks I just have a low self-esteem and isn't comfortable under my skin, because of the way my family raised me, as she put it. Sometimes, I think she's right.

In my whole entire life, I've only had a couple of boyfriends, the hope for a stable love life disintegrated as soon as the little bundle of joy in the form of Oscar arrived. I guess it scares men, the responsibility that comes with a child, it's a big commitment for them, especially if it's not theirs.

* * *

With my one and only lecture finished for the day, I headed straight back home. The anticipation and excitement remained within me. It's a big change. It's a massive surprise even, that someone like Jon had asked me out. He's out of my league, way out of my league but he did it…

I glanced down at my worn out wrist watch while I stood quietly outside my apartment complex. Dressed for the day, I pretended as if Ellen chose my clothes and selected ones she would choose for me for the day. Even if she's gone, I still rely on her, heavily, funnily enough. I abandoned my "nunnery clothing" as Ellen calls them for Jon today, instead, I wore one of the few clothing I own suitable for such occasion as today.

Somehow, as I wait, it made me nervous. What if he doesn't turn up? I mean, for starters, he's already 6 minutes late. This is going to be embarrassing if he does end up bailing me out. Ohhh, Ellen must be cracking up from heaven right now.

Feeling a poke in my back, I quickly turned around and came face to face with a solid wall of chest. Drifting my eyes up, it was a pair of vibrant blue eyes that welcomed me and that charming smile with his dimples flashing. I almost dropped on my knees in relief, in great relief that he didn't bailed out.

I opened my mouth to say something but before my words could come out, he whistled at the sight of me, bashfully, I blushed. Feeling his blue eyes skim my form from head to toe followed by a pleased look on his handsome face made me feel quite proud, proud to have impressed him.

'You look beautiful, Coco,' he grinned down at me as he ran a hand through his messy light brown hair, further messing it up and I like it. It looks _sexy_ that way, like the rest of him.

I looked back at him, noticing that once more, the plain green shirt he wore is a little too tight for him, hugging his great physique. He looked so casual in his t-shirt and jeans, so casual yet remaining so admirable to look at. I wracked my brain for the same sort of compliment without being too specific like him.

'You look good,' I told him and mentally kicked myself. _Good?_ Really? Can't you think of a better compliment than _good_, Coco? Didn't studying law taught you enough to learn more descriptive words? Apparently not.

He chuckled at me. 'I know I do,' he winked. Cocky, this one is definitely one cocky man. Cocky and I like it. Oh dear, what has Ellen done to me to find such men as this one attractive? 'I hope I didn't keep you waiting, it's hard to find a parking,' he reasoned out for his tardiness, quickly, I shook my head.

'No, you didn't. It's fine,' I smiled weakly at him. Offering me a hand, I took his big, warm hand with my trembling hand before he lead the way at the end of the street where his car awaits.

'So, where do you feel like going today, Miss Coco?' he asked me, opening the door of the passenger side of his vehicle. I wracked my brain or thoughts, not really knowing. The last few dates I've been to, I've either been taken to the bar or had been forced to sit through a boring musical.

'I-I don't mind,' I told him, he looked at me thoughtfully before closing the door. When he got on the driver's side of the car, an idea seem to have already bubbled in his head.

'It's almost lunch, want to grab some pizza?' he asked me. Now this is more of my sort of guy. I smiled as I turned to look at him, catching him looking at me before nodding my head. 'The truth is that I didn't really organised anything today, you look more like the organised person between us so I thought you'd come up with something but I guess the baby's been keeping you up last night?'

I chuckled as he began to drive. 'Oscar's not a baby anymore, he's a little boy,' I told him. He murmured something about it being almost the same thing. 'He gets angry when I call him my baby, he thinks he's old enough,' this time, it got him laughing.

'Boys will be boys,' chuckled Jon.

Jon brought me to one of the Italian restaurants around, the restaurant was small and seemingly on demand. Being a gentleman that he is, he raced to open the car door for me as I bashfully murmured my gratitude and with one of his hands on the small of my back, he led me inside.

The aromatic and inviting scent of food welcomed us, along with the buzzing business of the store. Many of the tables are already occupied, customers were coming in for the rush hour but Jon led the way towards a table by the window. Still proving himself a gentleman, I blushed and once more murmured my thanks when he pulled a chair for me, he merely responded with one of his signature smiles that flashed his perfect set of pearly white teeth and dimples.

As soon as we were seated, a waitress came to our table, handing us the menu. The way she eyed Jon made me quite conscious and somehow cautious, _bitch-he's-my-man_ sort of cautious. I scanned the menu but my mind wasn't concentrating on its content, instead, my senses were focused on the man sitting across from me.

'Which one should we get?' I finally asked him, noticing that not once at all did he glance down at the menu and seem to be waiting for me.

'I'll have the large size of the meat supreme deluxe, the usual,' Jon turned towards the waitress with a wink, jealousy soared like a beast at the pit of my belly. The waitress giggled, informing him that she'd already put it down. 'Perhaps some salad for you, Coco?' asked Jon, turning to look at me, this time, I laughed, probably embarrassing myself more than I intend.

Me? Salad…since when did Coco Gaultier had _salad_? 'Perhaps not,' I replied, causing his eyebrow to raise, I liked that…surprising him, it makes me feel proud, sort of. 'I'll have the pepperoni deluxe then, the regular size with coke,' I told the waitress as she wrote it down, Jon looking at me in amusement.

'Don't bullshit me, you don't eat that much,' he told me, the look of amusement still on his face as if I'm kidding him.

I could only laugh as I unfolded the napkin. 'Surprise, surprise, I do, Jon,' I smiled at him, thoughtfully, I momentarily thought, 'the only time I honestly recall being healthy is when I need to feed Oscar some greens and it's not pleasant for neither of us,' I told him, he laughed merrily.

'I like you,' he said when his laughter died down, 'I like you Coco,' laughing, he told me.

Finishing way ahead of me despite the fact that his pizza is twice the size of mine, Jon watched me eat my last slice, a toothpick between his lips. He still got that amused look on his face, as if he finds it hard to believe I managed to chomp down my whole entire pizza.

'Do you work around this area, Coco?' he asked me, leaning back his chair as I wiped my greasy lips with the napkin, his eyes watching my movement.

'No, no, I'm studying full time at the moment and with Oscar under my wing, working is hard,' I replied, he suddenly seemed more interested than he was earlier.

'So you're still in college?' he asked, I nodded. 'How old are you then? What are you studying there?' he threw me all this questions, it made me blush, realising that this guy is interested and wants to know more about _me_.

'I'm 22,' I told him, he nodded his head in acknowledgement, 'and I do law, it's my final year,' now the look on his face that followed showed intrigue.

'You don't strike me as the type who does law,' he stated. He isn't the only one who said that. Shrugging, he leaned towards the table, 'but if that's what you want, reach for the stars, right?' he chuckled, I smiled, 'wait, that's what you want right? To become a lawyer?'

Now that stopped me. No one has ever asked me that question before…not even my best friend, Ellen. 'I guess,' I looked away as I replied.

'You gotta do what you want to do, Coco, it'll keep you happy for the rest of your life,' advised Jon. Wise words from a hot guy.

'Do you do what you love to do, Jon?' I asked him, he seemed pleased with that question for he grinned at me happily.

'Hell yes!' slamming his hand on the table, he replied.

'And what do you do?' I asked him, reaching to take finish my glass of coke.

'I wrestle,' proudly, he replied.

'Wrestling, as in wrestling?' I raised my eyebrow, somehow having a vision of fat sumo wrestlers, he laughed at my ignorance.

'Wrestling as in pro-wrestling,' he replied, I nodded my head, wondering if that's the same one as the one my brother used to watch on TV.

'Pro-wrestling as in you guys beat up each other for the belt and the whole act is rehearsed?' once more, my lack of knowledge on his field seems to amuse Jon and it was embarrassing me.

'Yeah, I guess that's the simple way to put it,' he smiled.

'And how old are you, if I may ask?'

'25,' replied Jon, I nodded my head, now realising I'm on a date with a man 3 years older than me. But 25, that's too young to have his head being beaten around by people, scripted or not.

Just as our conversation was going to progress further, his phone began ringing, interrupting the moment. Giving me an apologetic look, I watched as Jon reached for his phone, glancing at the caller idea. Probably realising he can't leave the call unanswered, he immediately answered the call.

I pretend to be occupied staring out in the window as I finished my drink but really, I was listening to the murmurs on the other side of the line while Jon in front of me talked through the noise of the other customers around the restaurant.

'…it's 5, that was the schedule,' he sounded annoyed to whoever it was on the other side of the line. There was a pause from him while he listened to the other person on the line talk. '…I know, I know, it's just that I have something on at the moment, can't it wait?' there was another pause. It's almost devastating to see and hear that our little date may not last very long today. 'Fine!' this time, I looked at him when I heard him raise his voice, sounding irritated. 'I'll be there, yes,' he hang up without further ado before turning towards me.

'Are you free tomorrow?' he asked me, I smiled. What sort of luck am I having lately? Looks like there will be a part two.

'I have a few lectures to go to after noon,' I replied, he looked thoughtful for a moment, as if wracking his brain out for ideas.

'Can I pick you up for breakfast at 9 then?' he looked hopeful I just have to say yes.

'Would 9:30 be okay? It's just that I need to drop Oscar off day care,' I asked.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but ran a hand through his hair as if trying to push away the thought. 'Yes, that's fine,' looking back at me with a smile, he replied. 'Tomorrow at 9:30 then, _you and me_?' I nodded my head bashfully. 'I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Coco, I promise, I'll make it up to you tomorrow,' getting up from our seats, he told me.

'No, no, don't be, it's fine, I'm sure it's for a good reason,' I assured him, he sighed miserably.

That afternoon, Oscar nibbled on his sliced apple, sitting on my lap while we watched TV. Sleepy, he was trying very hard to keep his eyes open and I could only giggle at him whilst pressing gentle kisses on the top of his head.

'Guess what Oscar?' I asked him, sleepily, he looked back at me, offering me his saliva covered slice of apple. 'I'm meeting with Jon again tomorrow,' I grinned, sensing that I'm over the moon with happiness, he reached for my face, giving my cheek a kiss as he murmured something along the lines of him wanting some milk.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning from my trip to the day care upon dropping Oscar off, I could only feel relieved and happy upon seeing a familiar figure waiting outside my apartment complex. It was easy to spot Jon of course, who wouldn't miss such a person?

Today, it was me who poked him, earning his attention as he turned around to see me. He's dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, his black sneakers and a black fitted tank top. His tank top not only showed off the muscular arms he own but also hugged his well-built form, further proving my suspicion that he has a nice body.

'Did I kept you waiting?' I asked him as he welcomed me with his signature smile enough to melt me away like ice cream on a hot summer day.

'No, not really,' smiled Jon as he offered me his hand, flushed, I took it and he held my hand tightly. 'Breakfast is waiting in the car so we better keep moving,' he smiled. Today seem different, as if he has something planned in mind.

Jon led me to his car and sweetly, opened the door open for me again. He got on his seat, giving me his familiar smile as he reached for something at the backseat. Handing it to me was a paper bag, warm and carrying an inviting scent of food.

'I got you some hot chocolate,' he told me, pointing at the coffee holder. I smiled, this guy really knows how to charm women.

'Seems like breakfast is on the go today,' I commented, turning to look at him. 'Where are we headed?'

'The best place to eat breakfast at,' he told me, turning to look at me as he started the car.

15 minutes later and I followed Jon inside the elevator, him carrying the paper bag containing breakfast and me carrying the two cups of hot chocolate. Completely ignorant as to where he's taking me, all I know so far is we're headed to the rooftop of this particularly building which I assume we've just invaded.

A few seconds later and the elevator doors open, the empty sight of the rooftop welcoming both Jon and I as we both stepped outside. 'Jon, are you sure we won't get in trouble?' I asked him as I followed him. He turned to look at me, a humorous smile on his face.

'Relax, Coco, we won't get in trouble, I promise you,' he assured me, sitting himself down on the ground as a cold gush of wind blew, causing goose bumps to rise at the back of my neck. 'Come here, have a seat, calm your tits, we won't get in trouble as long as we don't do anything _naughty_,' he winked as he said the last word, I felt the heat crawl up my face.

I did as I was told and sat, crossed legged next to him, handing him his warm cup of hot chocolate as Jon opened the paper bag, digging through it. From where we sat, it overlooked the city, the buildings surrounding us very close and the clear blue sky an easy sight to see up here.

Handing me a toasted bacon and egg roll followed by a couple of sachets of ketchup, Jon took out the other for himself. 'It's beautiful here,' I told him, turning to look at him, I caught him looking at me as he ate his food.

'I knew you'd love it,' he said through a mouthful. We ate breakfast with little words exchanged, I guess the moment is meant to be quiet and peaceful, serene like everything around us so far. Up here, the traffic, the busy life of the city and time doesn't seem so obvious that it can easily distract you, up here, it's so peaceful with the clear view of the sky.

'I come here all the time when I need to cool my mind off, or think,' informed Jon after our meal. He lay on the ground, staring up in the sky. Copying him, I did the same and gazed up at the sky, lying next to him on the ground.

'It's a nice little sanctuary,' I informed him, he murmured his agreement. 'Did you grow up here, Jon, in this area I mean?' I decided to ask, wanting to know about him a little more, _needing_ to know.

'Yeah,' he chuckled his response, 'the dark side of the city, that's where I grew up,' as if finding the memories amusing, he have humour in his voice as he spoke.

'You looked like you grew up rough,' I informed him, giving him the impression I had.

'Well, coming from a lawyer like yourself, I guess you're right, your judgement should be spot on, right?' spoke Jon, voice lazy, so casual.

'I'm not a lawyer yet,' I corrected him with a giggle, 'I haven't even graduated yet.'

'Smart, pretty and graduating as a lawyer,' stated Jon, the description a compliment that made me blush, somehow, I'm thankful we're looking at the sky so he can't see how red my face has gotten. 'Man, your old folks must've been outraged when you had the baby, Oscar, is that his name?'

Is that what he thought? Silently, I rolled over to look at him, facing him as he continued facing the sky. I was tempted to reach and touch his hair, touch his skin, inhale his scent, everything about him just seemed so inviting, drawing me towards him. 'Oscar is _not_ my baby,' I clarified as he too, rolled over to face me, 'my best friend, a troubled one that girl is, she had him. She didn't make it to even have the time to name him and he was left to me. I took Oscar in, no one wanted him, not my best friend's family and the father, well, I don't know who he is.'

Brushing a stray strand off my face, I felt his touch remain on my face, his warm fingers sending a shiver down my spine. 'Your old folks must've gotten nuts.'

I chuckled, recalling the memory as frightening as it was. 'They weren't nuts, they were angry. They don't like Oscar, at first because I guess they sensed that he is distraction to my studies and a responsibility I'm not meant to take, but I guess they grew to love him, he brings out everyone's soft side, that boy,' I smiled, Jon returned it, flashing me his charming smile.

'You're a good girl Coco,' cupping my cheek, he murmured, eyes dropping down to my lips. Before I knew it, Jon had pressed his lips against mine, giving me a kiss. Jon's kiss, unlike the few I've ever shared with anyone was rough yet sweet, it left me anticipating for more, trembling against him and needing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**so i think it's only fair i give ya'll a heads up that this chapter has some mature contents.**

**_viewer discretion is advised_****, lol**

**happy reading! and don't forget to let me know whatcha think by reviewing**

* * *

The next few days that followed introduced the habit of seeing Jon, of going out with him whenever we possibly could. Almost every day, he'd wait outside my apartment and greet me with that familiar smile of his' whether it would be before or after my lectures, all while Oscar is in day care. I love Jon's company. I guess being with him is like being in respite for a carer, it gave me the break I need from childcare and the stress that my assignments brings. I've gotten to know Jon over the few days we've been going out, he's a sweet man, sweet with a hint of mystery on the side.

The wristwatch around my wrist told me that it's already quarter to two. Like happy teenagers, I followed Jon inside the DVD rental store. We walked past one aisle to another before stopping at the thriller section. I looked through the DVD's, reading the titles of the movies, while some were familiar, others weren't so.

'This one looks interesting,' said Jon as he pulled out one of the DVD's from the shelves, showing it to me.

'Should we get it?' looking at the photo of the cover, I asked him.

'Do you want anything other movies?' he asked, I shook my head, eager to get out of here.

As soon as he rented the movie, we made our way back into his car. Today is the day I've been looking forward to, but I've _always _looked forward to the days I'm with Jon lately. Today however, is different, instead of taking me out, Jon is taking me to his place where we could watch a movie. I guess I look forward to this because I'm invited inside his home, his little a 10 minute drive, Jon parked his car on an underground car park. He raced to open the door for me, being the lovely gentleman that he is and we made our way to the elevator with his hand on the small of my back, as soon as we entered the elevator, his hand glided down to by butt and it remained there, making me red.

'What time do you have to be home?' asked Jon as we both stepped out of the elevator.

'Around 4:30ish,' I replied as we walked through the quiet hallways, walking past shut doors until we stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of his door, the number 20 on it.

Jon took his hand off my butt but the feeling of his hand there remained. I watched as he raided both the back pockets of his worn out jeans for the keys and eventually pulled it out. Opening the door, it creaked loudly before we both stepped inside. I guess I was keen to be finally see Jon's place because it will allow me to see further of his personal life. His apartment was small, fit for one person only and it's clean, much cleaner than my one and I like that, a tidy man which can be quite surprising when he's judge by his physical appearance. He headed to the lounge and I followed, in the lounge is where I caught sight of a number of his championship belts which are the momentos of his career, all on display on a shelf like trophies boasting his achievement, it was the only decorations that accompanied the appliance and furniture. His place looked plain, to my disappointment, there were no photographs and very little decoration that would've given me a hint about his personal life.

A few minutes later and Jon and I were sitting down on the couch, the movie playing. Lazily sitting down with his legs and arms spread wide, he was like a king on his throne, the couch as his throne. The way he sat like that somehow reminding me of Oscar when he gets his milk and is in his own little world, I smiled at the thought. 'What are you smiling about there, the movie's not comedy,' suspiciously, Jon asked, turning his smiling gaze towards me as I scooted closer towards him. He too pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around me as I rest my head on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent as I looked at the TV.

'It's nothing,' my response came late as my fingers trailed patterns on his clothed chest.

We watched the movie some more, Jon seemingly bored and eager to get to the action already but I like the way the story was unfolding, unlike his impatient self. The story revolves around a mental asylum, the main question circulating the film was whether the killings happening were done by a patient or a doctor. By the time the middle of the movie was marked, it was obvious who the suspect was but I guess I'm using my judgement based on my study of law to know that because Jon began to complain and mutter that the story is too confusing and the suspect unclear. I could only chuckle at his impatience.

'You chose the movie and now you're complaining,' looking up at him as I rest my chin on his chest, I tried to memorise his handsome features. He's a breath-takingly charming man, the way his features seem to be accompanied by that roughness and mystery within it. I like the way his hair is always messy, the way his eyes seems so blue like the sky on a summer day, the way his dimples would flash when he'd tighten his jaw whilst watching the movie impatiently, the way his cheeks seems so pinchable…

'Do you know who the killer is?' eyes looking down at me to catch me and see that I haven't been watching the movie over the past 15 minutes made Jon curious.

'It's the cleaner,' I told him and the idea seem to have blown his mind.

'How? The man is almost blind, the doctor said, he can't go around killing people without being able to see,' Jon reasoned out, I giggled.

'Check it then, see the end,' I challenged him.

'Nah, fuck that, it's boring and repetitive,' he grumbled, I laughed once more at his impatience.

'The man is partially blind, _partially_ as stated by the doctor. He also stated that he only work to clean the facility on weekends for the younger boy is the cleaner on weekdays. If that's the case, why was the old man inside the facility closing the broom closet after the camera just shown a school bus drive past the asylum?' eyebrow raised, I asked him, now he realised, the look on his face told me so as he leaned to give my forehead a kiss.

'Smart girl,' he chuckled, murmuring his words against my face, I smiled, pleased with that compliment. Lowering his head down, Jon leaned in once more to plant a kiss on my lips, enveloping me in his rough kisses.

I felt like today, he was hungry for more as he kissed me hard, hands skimming through my body with his right creeping in inside my shirt, stopping on my bra-clad chest. When we broke away for air, he was looking at me intently, as if hoping for something. Hands on his', I relocated and sat on his lap before kissing him this time. What happened from there was a blur, maybe Jon thought that my sudden bold actions was an invitation. Lip-locked, the only time we'd break our lustful exchange was when he peeled my shirt off my body or when I'd reciprocate the action and remove his' too, revealing his well-muscled chest.

Left in my jeans and bra, it was only a matter of time before my bra, slipping off without trouble followed my shirt on the floor. Upon doing that, Jon broke away, baby blue eyes looking hungrily at my chest, I bashfully blushed, not once had I felt someone look at me that intently. His big, warm hands both reached for my breast, caressing them, squeezing the tender flesh and when he leaned forward and opened his mouth, that's when I lost all the control I have left.

'Jon,' I moaned his name, arms around his neck, pulling him closer, burying his face deeper onto my flesh as he nibbled, suckled and licked my skin. Not willing to let his mouth abandon my breasts, Jon's hands continued their journey down south, caressing my flesh before having his right hand sneak inside my jeans. This time as I react, I pulled his hair and moaned his name, feeling his warm hand against my womanhood eager for his touch with the thin fabric of my panties separating them.

When Jon brought his lips back to mine again, he lifted me up with ease and carried me blindly to his bedroom, the feeling of the soft mattress of the bed as he lay me down told me so. Completely breaking away from me, he took that time to tear off my jeans, taking it off my body along with my panties, he took them both off in one swift move. I blushed at the exposed sight of myself, the last time a man had seen me so bare like this was a very long time ago.

He licked his lips as I sat up on the bed, feeling dizzy. The sound of his own zipper brought my attention back to him as I turned to look at him. In front of me, I watched as his pants drop down to the floor and I decided to be brave and take the bold move, pulling his underwear down, suddenly revealing me his erect length, it's enormity made me nervous, huge and hard, it was like a monster in comparison to the last man I've been intimate with and Jon seem to sense my feelings for when I looked up at him, he was smiling with an amused look on his face. 'Take it,' he murmured, voice husky and thick with the lust that laced it. With shaky hands, I did as I was told under his gaze.

Red from nervousness under his waiting gaze, I held his member in my hand. He was waiting for me, waiting for me to do something and the pressure was on. Gently, I stroked his member, hard and needing further attention. Jon seemed impatient for he began thrusting his hips backwards and forwards, letting his member slide through my shaky hands. 'Fuck it in your mouth, Coco,' he ordered, I trembled at his command. With little experience in matters such as this, I led his member in my mouth, stroking the remaining length with my hands as I began to suck, my tongue circling around his member. Satisfied with the sensation, I felt Jon push my head even closer, making me take even more of him, making me take _all_ of him in my warm mouth. He grunted as my head bobbed, my hands stroking his sensitive flesh, mouth devouring, tongue tasting. Within a few seconds, I've gotten used to it, the rhythm became familiar and the actions became easy, my coyness momentarily disappearing as the minx within me took over.

Pulling my hair as he neared his climax, within seconds, he came, exploded inside my mouth, the quiet moan that escaped his lips followed the slow rhythm that replaced the fast and he was left panting in great satisfaction from the act. He opened his vibrant blue eyes to look at me, he looked happy, I'm delighted to know I've caused that happiness. Letting go of his member, I got up, standing before him as he reached to brush my messy hair off my face, cupping me chin, he planted a kiss on my lips .

'Do you want it doggie or missionary?' asked Jon, voice soothing and casual, as if he's talking about the weather, not the sex move we're about to perform. I blushed, Jon being the first man who seems so bold and comfortable I've been with. He's like a king who rule the bed, today and tomorrow, and the next day.

'Jon, I-I haven't done it since…' I began but he had placed a finger against my lips, stopping me from talking any further.

Eyes plastered on my lips, he murmured in that husky voice of his, 'Missionary it is then?' he asked but it was a rhetorical question. 'Don't worry, I'll be _gentle_, Coco,' he winked, I felt nervous. That's what they all said and they never were that it became a _lie_, a big lie I thought men tell. Would Jon be a liar too? Like the rest? He kissed me hard again as he lay me down in bed, skin to skin, it felt vigorous. Seemingly experienced, I felt one of Jon's hands on my left breast, the other gliding down south as he towered over me, lips sending tender butterfly kisses down my neck and jaw.

Feeling his hand against my womanhood, I pulled him close, leaving his head buried between the cleft of my breasts, he nibbled on my skin, I held my breath. So gently, I felt his finger slip between my folds as my heart hammered against my chest. His touch, it felt so good and the sensation it soon brought as he played with my sensitive skin made me cling onto him as I moaned his name.

'Jon,' opening my eyes, I interrupted the moment, realising that he's about to show me his wrath. He turned to look at me, eyes glossy, hair a mess. 'I'm not taking the pill,' it's better to be safe than give Oscar a brother, I thought.

He smiled, saying a joke about good girls as I watched him reach for the bedside table, opening one of the drawers, he pulled something out. He sheathed his length with the condom within a split second and before I knew it, he's at it again, murmuring something about my wetness in that husky voice of his'. Slowly, very slowly with himself positioned, I felt him penetrate. I was clinging onto the sheets, eyes shut, teeth biting on my lower lip as I held back a groan. For once, he was patient, gently sliding himself, backing away gently to allow me to recover as he did the painfully slow process of entering me. He's too _big_ and I'm certainly way too tight for him.

'Spread your legs wide, Coco,' he whispered as he assisted me to do so, his heavy breathing against my face told me that he's having trouble to do this act just as I am. When the last bit of his patience seem to have gone, I was left screaming his name when he pushed the rest of his length inside of me. Initially, there was pain, pain right there and I held on to him, panting. 'It's okay,' he whispered in my ear, voice soothing as I began to feel his finger on that bundle of nerve, caressing gently, causing distraction from the pain.

'Jon,' I shut my eyes as I wrapped my legs around his waist, throwing my arms around his neck as he began to thrust, in and out he went, ever so slowly at first while his finger continued to toy with my clit. With the pain numbed and slowly replaced by pleasure, I was left with the chance to enjoy this moment for once, in Jon's arms.

He was soon pounding in and out of me but pain wasn't there, only pure satisfaction and pleasure. Eyes rolling back, toes curling and his back filled with the marks left by my nails, it was only a matter of time before I reached my climax, for the first time in my life, I came, somehow feeling like a woman, a complete woman. Grunting before me, I shivered as I felt Jon came. Sweat trickled down his forehead, panting heavily as he lowered his lips to meet mine again. 'You have one fucking tight pussy,' chuckled Jon as he pressed his forehead against mine, I felt heat crawl up my neck from the comment

When I woke up after out little escapade, I woke up secure in Jon's arms, he's asleep and ever so peaceful as if he has so little trouble with the world. Carefully without the intention of disturbing his sleep and waking him up, I escaped his arms and got out of the bed. Glancing at the clock, I now realise I'm running late to pick Oscar up from day care and left the sanctuary of Jon's home without saying goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Oscar slapping me in his attempts to wake me up. 'Mommy!' he screamed for my attention, 'poo-poo!' he told me, sounding irritated and I could only chuckle to myself as I lifted him up from the bed, his heavy form seems to be getting heavier almost every month.

Oscar and my daily morning routine began. After having himself cleaned from his _poo-poo_, he was happily eating again, the mess of the oatmeal on the table caused by him. With an assignment due, it's a nerve-wracking day for me and while Oscar ate, I busied myself doing the last touch-ups for my assignment, ignoring the mess Oscar is creating for the meantime. After dropping Oscar off in the day care, I headed to the closest internet café I could access with the need to print off my report. Walking briskly with my assignment printed and ready to be handed in, I made my way to the campus to attend my lectures for the day. The ringing of my phone momentarily stopped me on my tracks and when I glanced at the caller ID, to my surprise, it wasn't Jon but my mother.

'Mom!' greeting the other person on the line, I answered the call as I raced through the crossing.

'Hello, Corabelle,' she greeted, I flinched at the name she addressed me with, 'how are you? How is Oscar?' she asked me, as usual whenever she calls.

'We're great Mom, I just dropped Oscar off to day care and I'm on my way to the campus right now,' I informed her, her silence signified that she's pleased to hear this, that I have my life under control.

'I'm calling to inform you of a good news,' she told me, 'your sister is getting married, Simon proposed last night, in front of the whole firm, it was magical,' she informed me. Now I realise where this conversation is escalating as I approached the street leading to the campus gates.

'That's great Mom, tell Lucy I said congratulations, that's really great,' I told her.

'I know, I called to let you know that your father and I will be throwing an engagement party to celebrate it,' she informed me, I nodded my head absent-mindedly, then realising she's not there to see me. 'Now I know you're busy with Oscar and it's your last year in the university but I _need_ you to come, Corabelle, your _family_ needs you here.'

'Of course Mom, I completely understand that,' I replied, entering the campus, walking past people, some familiar, some not. 'When is the party?'

'It's next week, on the Saturday. Everyone is going to be there,' she told me. Hearing her say _everyone_ makes me feel nervous. 'I _expect_ you to come, Corabelle, bring a friend if you have to, if that will make you comfortable. I just want our family complete for this celebration.'

'I understand.'

With my assignment handed in and all my lectures for the day done, I left the campus to see that I have several messages from Jon, letting me know he's waiting for me in our usual spot. Jon is all I need to make this day better. Like a cheerful school girl, I rushed my way through the streets leading the familiar way home.

I guess Jon has become a drug in the 2 and a half weeks we've known each other. He's there for me to have something to look forward to, he keeps me happy and motivated and I love having him for that sole reason. I guess there's something about Jon that's drawing me towards him. Whether it would be his charming smile, his innocent looking big blue eyes, his company or just the way mystery seem to surround his grungy character. In the two and a half weeks we've known one another, I've gathered quite a number of information that shrouded Jonathan Ambrose. He's 25 for starters and he grew up in the eastern area of the city, the rough part of this city. He mentioned once that he's been brought up in an environment where learning to fight is essential and the skill he gathered from that place enabled him to reach for his dream to fight as a professional wrestler in the ring. He seems passionate about his job, Jon, he talks about it with a smile on his face as if a man in love.

The more I spend time with Jon, the more intimate our relationship gets and the more I learn about him, the more I get drawn to his charming yet mysterious character. And the longer he's around in my life, the more infatuated I feel towards him. 'Here's my baby girl,' with a smile on his boyish face, he greeted me with a kiss on my lips, the public display of attention gaining us a few of the onlooker's attention.

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting,' I told him, looking up into his glossy big blue eyes, his pupils dilated. Judging by Jon's attire, he just left the gym after another training session to rehabilitate his shoulder. It was a few days after meeting Jon that I learned that the reason why he's off work is because of a shoulder reconstruction caused by an injury from wrestling.

'I haven't been here longer myself,' informed Jon as I felt his hand on the small of my back. 'You look like you had a rough night, are you alright?'

'Assignments,' tiredly, I replied as I took off my reading glasses, just realising now that I forgot to take them off after my last lecture.

Half an hour later and we both found ourselves both nursing some milkshakes as we strolled around the shopping centre. Initially, we only came for me to get myself a new folder to store my lecture notes but we got hungry. 'I've undergone tests earlier,' informed Jon, one arm around my shoulder as we walked. I momentarily looked towards him, realising what tests he's talking about, I nodded my head in acknowledgement. 'I'm allowed to go back to work and compete this coming month,' he got that happy look on his face, the same happy look he gives me whenever he sees me on our meeting spot, or the same happy look after sex or a meal.

'That's very good news Jon, I'm happy for you,' smiling up at him, I informed him despite knowing that we may have to reduce our time seeing one another due to this.

'I want you to be there to watch me compete,' suddenly, he seemed serious and once more I nodded my head. Fair enough, he needs me to see him do his own thing.

'I'll be there,' I assured him as he stopped on his tracks, dragging me by the vending machine, away from people. There, pinning me against the wall, he kissed me hard, ravishing my lips as if it's the last chance he'll ever get to kiss me. I was left kissing back with my legs weak, heart racing and mind screaming for him to stop being such a lady killer with his slick moves. Interrupting us was my phone, noisily ringing and Jon seem to have realised that a second later for he pulled away to allow me to answer my phone. Looking at the caller ID, I was surprised to see that it was the day care centre.

'Hello Miss Gaultier, we're sorry for the inconvenience but a fire at the back of Saint Lucas' day-care caused an emergency evacuation, your child, Oscar is safe and we hope you can pick him up as soon as possible,' it was Mrs Payne, the woman who runs the facility who called me, her words instantly coming as a shock to me, shock followed panic.

'Is everything okay, Coco? You look like you've just seen the devil,' asked Jon but realised the situation was serious when I didn't laugh at his little remark.

'I-I need to go to the day care,' I told him, panic rising, 'there was a fire, I need to go to the day care.'

'Okay, calm yourself, I'll drive you there,' soothingly, Jon told me, holding my shoulders with his hands to stop me from going around creating havoc with my panic. 'Is everything alright? Is Oscar okay?' he asked me, blue eyes looking deep into my eyes as he waited for an answer.

'Yes,' breathlessly, I replied, 'Oscar is fine, apparently, as well as everyone else,' I told him.

* * *

With the fire controlled and the children watched over by the day care teachers, parents and carers began to pick up their children. I guess it was the initial thought of Oscar in danger that brought about the maternal part of me, even if the child is not my own, biologically. Jon seems to have sensed my worry and restlessness because he remained quiet and did the nice act of kindness of driving me to the day care. I practically leaped out of Jon's car when I spotted the huddled group a few blocks away from the daycare. Leaving Jon behind as he searched for a parking, I approached the group and instantly spotted a familiar boy in the group, seemingly calm that it made me laugh despite the situation. He did take after his mother's attitude, that's for sure.

'Oscar!' I waved at him, earning his attention as he turned to look at me, a big smile spread on his lips and as he was about to run towards me, one of the teachers held him back, stopping him.

'Oscar, you can only go if your parents are here to pick you up,' informed the teacher as Oscar pointed towards me, Mommy he said to the teacher. 'Oh, Miss Gaultier,' seeing that Oscar had been right, the teacher let go of his arm as he leaped into my arms.

'You got me so worried you little devil,' I told him as I hugged him tight, 'ohh, your mother will kill me from heaven for sure,' pinching his cheeks, I informed him as he looked at me.

'Miss Gaultier, we apologise for the inconvenience for today,' Mrs Payne seem to have caught sight of me and approached me and Oscar. 'I know you have college and it's extremely hard but from the looks of it, we'll be closed for a week or two for repairs, I will email you however a list of accessible facilities like ours,' she assured me as she turned her gaze to look at someone from behind me, 'oh and you must be Oscar's father, I assume?' she asked and when I turned to see who she's talking to, I realised that Jon is standing behind me.

He's got that amused look on his face upon hearing the older woman's comment. 'No, no, Mrs Payne, Jon is my boyfriend,' I corrected her, 'we still haven't found him, Oscar's Dad,' quietly, I added with a small smile as I carried Oscar in my arms. 'Oh, I see, how adorable, you three could make a lovely family,' she smiled, I blushed. 'Have a good day then, all of you, I best be off to take care of business,' excusing herself, she left us be as I turned to face Jon.

'Oscar, this is Jon,' I told the boy in my arms as he turned away from the driving fire truck to look at Jon.

'Jon!' pointing at the man before him, he yelled, Jon in front of us chuckled as he reached for Oscar's hand, giving it a little shake.

'Hello Oscar,' I could only smile as I watched the interaction. I wouldn't blame Mrs Payne, the two indeed have quite some similarities, the same smile for starters and the same eye shape as I now realised, Oscar have light brown eyes of the same shape as Jon's.

Jon exchanged looks with me as Oscar who's sitting at the back noisily talked, while some made sense, some didn't. He was telling a story and from what I can make out, it's about the fire at his daycare.

'He's a noisy one,' chuckled Jon, I looked back at Oscar, seated at the back who began to sing the alphabet song, leaving both Jon and I exchanging looks and laughter.

'He has his moments,' I informed Jon.

'Mommy, _hungy_,' as soon as his song finished, Oscar called out to me.

'I know you are, honey,' I replied as Jon turned to park his car. 'Jon, you don't have to bring us to your place, he's very messy,' realising where we are, I told Jon, disapproving what he's doing.

'Hey, we initially planned for you to come over for the afternoon, right?' asked Jon, brushing a stray strand off my face, 'we might as well continue with it.'

For once he didn't open the door for me and instead, went to open Oscar's. The next sight made me laugh as he tried to carry Oscar as the boy began to struggle and cry, knowing he's not his Mommy carrying him.

'Want Mommy!' Oscar protested, slapping Jon in the face as I held back the urge to roll on the floor and burst out in laughter.

'Okay, okay, here's Mommy now, there's no need to be violent,' chuckled Jon as he handed Oscar over to me, the boy began to calm down upon realising it's now me carrying him.

'He'll learn to like you, just give him a little time,' I chuckled as I reached for his face, examining if Oscar had hurt him but a man like Jon is made of steel. When we arrived at Jon's place, my biggest worry is that if Oscar breaks anything. At the moment we entered Jon's place however, Oscar followed both Jon and I to the kitchen, screaming and throwing a tantrum, saying that he's _hungy_.

'I've got some fruits and some bread, what does he eat?' asked Jon as he once more picked Oscar up who screamed even louder.

'Give him a slice of bread, that will keep him happy for a while, beware of the crumbs though,' I told Jon over my shoulder. The immediate silence that followed quickly made me turn to see what miracle had happened to shut Oscar up and saw that he was munching away a piece of the sliced bread. 'Oscar,' I called, gaining the little boy's attention, 'say thank you to Jon,' I ordered him as he turned to look back at Jon who carried him.

For a split second, he looked at Jon with his eyebrows furrowed as if still unsure whether to trust this big, muscly man or not. 'Thank you, Jon,' Oscar soon spoke as he leaned to hug the man he earlier thought was untrustworthy.

'There you go, congratulations, he officially likes you,' I chuckled as I watched them interact.

* * *

**so? how was it? jon and oscar meeting for the first time ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

I could only watch the two with a smile on my face as Jon made an airplane noise while he fed Oscar, leading the spoon containing rice into Oscar's waiting mouth. Since meeting yesterday, the two seem to get along quite well. Jon is good with children, that's for sure. He would tell Oscar stories every now and then that will leave the boy listening intently. Today, it was Jon who babysitted Oscar while I was gone for my lectures, Jon volunteering instead of allowing me to send Oscar to any other day care.

'You seem pretty quiet, do you want me to feed you too?' jokingly, Jon asked me as he turned his attention to me as Oscar chewed his food.

I smiled and shook my head, looking at Jon. 'My Mom called me the other day,' I informed him, the thought that's been bugging my mind lately. Jon leaned closer, eager to listen some more as he began to feed himself too. 'My sister's engaged and they're throwing a party, she wants me to come.'

'I don't see why not,' Jon stated, turning his attention to Oscar to feed him some more.

'Slow down, Jon, let him chew his food properly,' I instructed him, stopping him from feeding the boy further. Ignoring the busy atmosphere of the restaurant, I turned my attention from Oscar to Jon. 'I don't like going home,' simple as that, I stated. Jon turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised, 'I'm failing law school, Jon and they expect me to go back there and tell them I'm topping it.'

'Then tell them you're not topping it, that you don't like it, fuck law school,' exclaimed Jon, a look of humour on his face but I decided it's best to remain quiet now for he's giving little help.

'Fuck _raw_ school!' exclaimed Oscar who had heard our conversation, I blushed as a few pairs of eyes from the customers turned to look at us. Regaining my composure, I was about to give Jon an angry look but caught him red in the face from holding back his laughter.

'Oscar, don't say that, it's a bad word. You don't want to be a bad boy now, do you?' turning to look at the boy, I asked him, he looked at me wide eyed upon hearing the word _bad boy_ and shook his head.

'Mommy, Jon is bad boy,' dubbed Oscar and that seem to have done it for Jon for he burst out laughing.

'He is a very, _very bad boy_,' I agreed as I kicked the laughing Jon under the table. Quietly as Jon continued to laugh his ass off, I fed Oscar in attempts to distract the boy from further _bad_ influence from Jon.

'That was hilarious, I love this kid, seriously,' chuckled Jon as he wiped the tears form the corner of his eyes. 'Anyway, moving on…so are you going to the party then?'

'Will you come with me and Oscar?' I asked him and that seem to have shut him up. He reached for his half empty bottle of beer and took a swig, I watched his Adam's apple move in every gulp.

'You know, I've never taken a girl so seriously it required me to meet her parents,' serious now, Jon told me, this time, it's me who fell quiet. What is he trying to imply? I feel hurt from the idea, that he's implying I'm one of those girls.

'It's fine, don't worry about it,' I forced a smile on my face, trying my best to push back the tears into the back of my eyes as a noisy group entered the restaurant. Looking up, it was a group of familiar faces that walked past out table, their murmurs upon catching sight of me made me feel uncomfortable.

Sensing I'm affiliated with the noisy group that just entered, Jon narrowed his eyes. 'They're talking about you,' Jon stated the obvious quietly as I wiped the drool off Oscar's chin before handing him his plastic glass for a drink.

'Tell me something new,' attempting to take the situation lightly, I grumbled.

'Do you want me to silence them?' asked Jon, cracking his knuckles, I smiled weakly as I shook my head.

The silence in the car informed Jon and I that Oscar had fallen asleep. When he stopped his car in front of my apartment complex, I got out of my seat and went to pick Oscar up. He too got out and stopped me before I could leave him be. 'Okay, fine, I'll go with you to your parents,' Jon informed me, surprising me all of the sudden when all night, I thought I'm not _that_ special for him to do something he hasn't done before.

'But you said…' I began but he cut me off to press his soft lips on mine for a rough kiss.

'I don't like seeing you upset and if that makes you happy, so be it so come on, give me that sweet smile of yours,' he told me when he broke the kiss away. I blushed under all his attention and was left smiling when he was giving me that funny look. 'Atta girl,' grinning down at me, he said.

* * *

**it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer **

**stay tuned**


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the week, it was Jon who looked after Oscar for me while I'm on campus. The two seems to get along well the more time they spend together. For a couple of days, Jon even brought Oscar to the gym with him, Oscar meeting Jon's friends before having to stay in the crèche the gym offers while Jon was training. Today marks the Saturday I'm expected to return home. It's the first time I'll be home in almost 3 months, a fairly long time for someone like me who used to spend my weekends when I don't have to go to college at home located in one of the suburban towns bordering the city. Ellen used to laugh at me for that very reason. She'd always tell me I need to break away and learn to have a backbone and I guess despite having an escape from them after Oscar, I still don't have that backbone she talks so much about.

With Oscar singing Jack and Jill at the back seat, I turned my attention to Jon, concentrated driving. I can tell he's nervous but it touched me very much that he's doing this, _for me_. I guess I do mean something for this man sitting next to me, from a little date started out from an accident in the supermarket and we're here all of the sudden, on the way for him to meet my family. Sensing the formality of the occasion without me having to tell him, Jon dressed up for the day just like me and Oscar. He wore a black dress shirt with his indigo jeans, a pair he hasn't worn before, I noted, however, no matter how formal he seem to dress himself up, he still don't belong well with that image.

'Jon, I really appreciate you coming today,' I began, turning my gaze towards the window as I watched the buildings of the crowded city begin to disappear the further we went outside its borders, replaced by trees and houses.

'To keep my girl happy, I'll do anything,' replied John in that familiar voice of his'.

The first time I brought someone from the university at home, it had been Ellen and my then boyfriend, Daniel. My parents, upon meeting them wasn't very pleased with Ellen, the presence of Daniel, a well groomed, smart young man was the only thing that kept them happy that day. They considered Ellen loud, rebellious and _trouble_ and immediately didn't like her. With Oscar sitting at the back, singing another nursery rhyme, I could only hope that his relationship with my parents is continuing to improve. It took a while before both my parents softened for Oscar and I could only hope that their developed feelings for him remained. And Jon…I could only pray that they'd like him as much as they liked the men I've brought home, men I've met from intellectual clubs or study groups.

After about an hour and a half of travelling, Jon turned his car towards the familiar street I recall very well. He drove under my instructions as we drove past large houses with some the size of manors. I guess Jon now realise where we are as we reached the end of the street to enter another street, my street. 'So you're a rich girl,' he commented, I remained quiet. I've always hated that comment. _Rich girl_ because with rich girl comes spoiled brat. I turned to look at him, pointing at the familiar sight of home without acknowledging his earlier comment.

'A _very_ rich girl,' further commented Jon as he drove his car towards one of the houses in the street, the house I grew up. The party seem to have started judging by the noises that echoed through the streets, emitted from my parent's place. Jon drove the car into the property, stopping in front of the closed gates under my instructions.

'Stay there,' I told him, getting out of the car. Pressing the buzzer, it only took a matter of seconds before someone answered through the speakers. 'Hello Suze, it's Coco, could you please open the gates for me?' I asked and it was followed by the loud creaking of the ornamentally decorated gates as they automatically opened.

'Should I let your parents know you're here, Coco?' asked Suze, one of our part time workers in the house while I was growing up.

'No, no, it's alright, thank you,' I replied, getting back inside the car where Jon was talking to Oscar about the story of a mermaid.

'You look more horrified than I am, chill your tits, will you,' chuckled Jon, taking note of me as he began to drive, the gates automatically closing behind his car. It's the elaborate garden that welcomed us as we drove through the tracks leading to the house, under my instructions, Jon did as he was told and parked his car in front one of the garage doors.

'Jon,' turning to look at him as he stopped the engine, 'please behave yourself today, for me?' looking deep into his eyes, I asked him.

'When did I ever misbehaved?' he chucked as he reached to cup my chin between his fingers. 'Chill out Coco, will you, put that smile back on that pretty face of yours,' he instructed and weakly, I forced a smile on my face. With Oscar in his back, Jon followed me inside the house. 'Mommy, look, a _bee_,' announced Oscar, pointing towards the stuffed grizzly that stood in the corner of the living room upon our entrance.

'It's a bear, be-ar,' corrected Jon with a chuckle. 'What sort of family did you came from babe? Some sort of Indiana Jones fucking royalty?' chuckled Jon, joking about as I turned to look at him with a threatening look on my face.

'Remember Jon, no f words when Oscar is around,' I reminded him, 'or when my family is around,' I quickly added, he rolled his blue eyes. I led Jon into the backyard, skipping my way to the kitchen for a change. As an outdoor party, the garden was extravagantly decorated, flowers adorning the whole place here and there, the colour pink and lilac dominant, Lucy's favourite colours.

'Oh there she is, the future lawyer of the family,' it was Dad who immediately spotted me as Jon and I walked down the steps of the patio leading to the vast garden. Next to me, I heard Jon murmur something about snobby rich people. 'Hello darling, welcome back, it's good to see you,' embracing me with a jolly hug, Dad told me. I felt weak, almost ashamed of myself that he'll soon embarrass himself in front of his lawyer and corporate friends when he learns that I'm failing and barely hanging on in law school.

'Hello Dad,' quietly, I greeted as he broke the hug to turn to Jon.

'Oh and you've brought a friend with little Oscar,' smiled Dad, I didn't missed it when his eyes scanned Jon's form, immediately judging him.

'Dad, this is Jon, my boyfriend, Jon, my Dad, Philipp,' introducing the two was awkward and I watched as Jon, with that charming smile of his', extend his hand towards my Dad as a friendly manner. However, it seems that unlike me, Dad isn't as charmed with my boyfriend's smile as I am.

'Philipp, don't go befriending Corabelle's friend now without me,' interrupting the moment was Mom of course. While Dad's dressed formally in his crisp tuxedo for the occasion, grey hair slicked back, Mom didn't fail to outshine even my sister whose party this is for. Dressed in an elegant red gown with her long blonde hair tied back in an elaborate bun, her appearance hid the fact that she's 57 and ageing.

'Mom, this is Jon, my boyfriend, Jon, my Mom, Rosalie,' once more doing the introduction, I watched as Jon flashed his smile to my Mom, his dimples showing.

'Oh Oscar, he's grown up quite a lot, did he lose weight? He looks thinner than the last time I've seen him,' Mom began and it was obvious that Jon didn't impress her and it's clear she doesn't like him for she ignored him completely.

'Mommy!' Oscar began to cry just as Mom was about to reach for him, screaming and wanting nothing to do with Mom, I sighed to myself as I took him from Jon, giving Jon an apologetic smile.

'Oh he wants his _Mommy_,' chuckled Mom, however, she doesn't look very pleased to hear that Oscar has started addressing me as his _mommy_. 'Now excuse me for a moment while I call Lucy, she needs to hear her little sister congratulate her after all,' laughed Mom as we watched her walk down the stairs.

'Let Suze take care of Oscar for the day,' turning towards me, Dad said as he watched me nurse the distressed Oscar. 'You and your boyfriend have fun,' he said, 'the bar is unlimited,' addressing his words to Jon, Dad loudly laughed before excusing himself to entertain the guests.

'You're not liking it already, I can tell,' turning to Jon, I smiled at the look of his face. He looks like a little lost lamb.

'Oscar isn't too,' chuckled Jon as he turned his head to watch Mom return, dragging Lucy with her, I did too and took notice that Mom really did outshined Lucy with the fashion for this party once more.

'Come on, show her the ring,' ordered Mom as Lucy lifted her hand and showed me her engagement ring. An expensive-something-carat diamond ring. I hid the frown that threatened to show and held back myself from saying _good for you._

'Congratulations, sis,' smiling at her, I said, denying Mom of the further words she wants to hear from me.

'Thank you, Co,' shyly, Lucy smiled as she reached to pinch Oscar's cheek at the moment he'd calmed down. 'Mom said you brought your boyfriend,' she began before turning to look at Jon, the look of surprise that crossed her face was unmissable. It's a look that clearly states that she's shocked, like everybody else that I went for someone _way_ out of my league.

'Jonathan Ambrose,' beating me from the introduction, Jon extended a friendly hand to my sister. Quietly, Lucy reached for it and shook it gently.

'Lucy, Lucy Gaultier,' she replied as Jon smiled in acknowledgement before stopping one of the waiters to pick up one of the finger foods off the tray, handing it to Oscar. 'What do you say to the kind man, Oscar?' Lucy asked, looking at Oscar in my arms. Oscar turned to look at Jon, spreading his arms wide, he made it clear he wants Jon to carry him. 'He likes you,' commented Lucy as Jon took Oscar from my arms, Mom frowned at this and in the background, I could hear Dad calling for Mom from the garden, Mom and Lucy soon excusing themselves and leaving Jon and I behind with Oscar.

With Suze soon sent by Dad to pick Oscar up and look after him to give me and Jon a break, it left me and Jon vulnerable and open to entertain the guest with small talks. Holding his 4th glass of champagne, I held Jon's hand as I dragged him towards one of the tables. 'That's your last one, okay?' watching him devour the liquor like water, I informed Jon as he looked at me with an expression of hurt. 'I promise you, we'll leave as soon as we can,' leaning over his ear, I whispered, earning a look of satisfaction.

Approaching our table and disturbing Jon and my peace soon enough was Mr Williams, one of the lawyers working for my family's firm, he sat himself down in our table, finishing his glass of champagne and soon lighting up a cigarette. 'You're mother, she's restless, that woman,' chuckled Mr Williams, finally acknowledging my presence. 'She goes about, bragging that one of her children is finally getting married,' shaking his head, he chuckled. 'I'm not surprised James didn't come today,' he chuckled and that stopped me.

'James is not here?' surprised, I asked him, he nodded his head as his face was momentarily concealed by the thick smoke from his cigarette. Now that makes me slightly angry. James didn't come yet I was pretty much _expected_ to come?

'Who's James?' whispered Jon from next to me as he reached for one of the cupcakes on the table which are initially meant for decoration as centrepiece.

'My older brother,' I replied, 'she made me come but not my brother? I could've boycotted this party and done something productive like what he's probably doing right now,' muttering under my breath, I was annoyed as Jon next to me chuckled, patting my back gently as a manner of calming me down.

'Of course she wants you to come,' overhearing my rant, Mr Williams interrupted, 'the pressure's on for you little Coco, to bring home a rich man for a husband,' he told me, turning to look at Jon, he gave him a curious look. With a chuckle to himself, Mr Williams left the table.

'You have a fucking weird family, it surprises me you're not as weird,' muttered Jon, his statement shocking and surprising me. 'I guess I understand now why you're pissing your fucking pants in fear to let them know your failing law.' I reached for his hand under the table and held it tight. Would this occasion turn him off? Somehow, I feel that bringing him to meet my family this soon into our relationship is causing the trouble.

Eating his second cupcake, the seat occupied by Mr Williams earlier was soon taken by Mom who doesn't seem to be finished examining Jon just yet, despite her obvious dislike of him already by just looking at him. 'Where's little Oscar?' asked Mom as the starter of the conversation.

Nervously, I squeezed Jon's hand under the table. 'He's with Suze, she's looking after him for a while,' I replied, Mom's eyes narrowing upon catching Jon take his 3rd cupcake off the centrepiece.

'So, Jon, right?' she asked, addressing him for once, Jon remained unaffected by her actions and merely acknowledged her by nodding his head. 'What course do you do,' Mom asked, it's the ultimate question.

'I didn't go to college, ma'am,' simply, Jon replied with pride in his voice, something that surprised Mom but it made me feel relieved, that confidence of his'.

'Do you work then?' she asked him, her eyes looking at me questioningly, as if asking why the hell did I involved myself with an _uneducated_ man.

'Yes,' Jon replied. 'I work in the pro-wrestling industry as a professional wrestler,' he told her, now she looked even more surprised and intrigued. I guess it's a big surprise for Mom. Over the past, the men I've been with are all studying and going for a major that leads to a high paying, professional job. For once, having me take a professional wrestler came as a big shock for her.

'And how much do you get paid with that?' she asked, once more, a question that let me know she's trying to judge him further.

'It depends,' replied Jon, his calmness amazes me. How he manages to keep himself so composed impresses me. 'If the contract says this, I get this much, if it says I don't get paid if I can't do certain things, I don't get a cent,' replied Jon, Mom nodded her head in acknowledgement.

'And where did you met the _lovely_ Jon, Corabelle?' turning towards me, Mom asked, the look on her face challenging me, making me feel annoyed.

'It's funny actually, Mrs G,' interrupted Jon, the nickname she had gained from him told me that Mom isn't very impressed with that either, 'I ran over her in the supermarket and asked her out right there and then. She's a sweet girl, your daughter, you t_aught_ her good manners for she didn't reject,' informed Jon, I hid a smile at the sarcasm regarding my mother teaching me.

'Lovely,' Mom said the word without meaning it. 'Jon, I'd like to invite you some time, to get to know you even more, that would be nice.'


	10. Chapter 10

**violence and mature contents may be present. again, it's 'M' for a reason**

**so viewer discretion is advised.**

**happy reading!**

* * *

For the first time, I woke up in Jon's arms as sunlight crept through the cracks of window's blinds. He lay peaceful, fast asleep with his mouth agape, overgrown hair all over his face. Looking around, I spotted the digital clock on his bedside table and took note that it's only six in the morning. It feels weird, to know that Oscar isn't around at the moment, to wake me up when he wants milk, to cry when throwing a tantrum. For the week, Lucy has offered to look after him not only to give me some much needed break from taking care of the child but also because Lucy is spending the week resting and staying at home after being released from the hospital after catching pneumonia just a few days after the engagement party.

'Don't go yet, stay here,' Jon's voice murmured sleepily, holding me back in bed, his arms around my waist tightening when he felt me move to get up.

'I want to check on Oscar,' I told him, resting my head on his bare chest and feeling the rise and fall of it in every breath he took.

'What time is it?' eyes still closed, he asked, one of his hands stroking the bare flesh of my back, causing goose bumps to rise from the contact.

'6:32,' I replied, he chuckled.

'Don't you think it's a little too early to be bothering everyone in that mansion your family owns to ask about Oscar?' I looked at him as he asked me that question, slowly, he opened his eyes, pupils dilated.

'Okay, fine,' surrendering, I knew struggle would be worthless. A few minutes later with sleep too hard to achieve back specially with Jon's scent surrounding me while his hand stroked my bare back, I decided it's more productive to get up. He groaned as I got up from the bed and it was the laughter that replaced it that got me turning to face him.

'What?' I asked him, reaching for one of his shirts on the end of the bed.

'I think I spanked your ass way too hard last night, your right ass cheek has my hand print,' he laughed, I blushed, even the idea made me want the ground to swallow me whole as I put his shirt on, hiding everything I needed hidden from him to further laugh at.

'Hey, my body isn't very used to the S&M tactics we did last night,' I protested as he too, got up from the bed, stark naked, body as if sculpted by the gods as a blessing to mankind.

'But you loved it,' he winked, I turned away to hide my blush. In the whole month that we've been dating, I guess last night was the only time we have really explored each other's sexual limits, merely because we lack of time when Oscar's around. I felt one of his big hands grab my ass, squeezing my flesh hard that the sensation made me moan as I held onto the bedpost for balance. He added another spank to my ass with the many I received last night.

Moments later, I felt Jon's eyes on me as I prepared breakfast, it was only a matter of time before we were at it again, like rabbits, the kitchen counter acted as bed, the foods violated. He was _good_, very good as if a man with a lot of knowledge and experience regarding womanly pleasures. With my moans in the quiet room as I rocked him, riding him as he calls it, his hands squeezing the sensitive flesh of my breasts and his mouth covering my body with hickeys, we were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Cracking my eyes open and disturbing me from ecstasy, I got off Jon and raced back to his room to answer the call, noticing that it's Lucy as I was about to answer it.

'Hey Lucy, you called?' flushed, I answered as I watched Jon, like a predator ready to ravish his prey approached me, eyes dark with lust as he moved like a monster eager to devour my flesh.

'Hello Coco, Suze informed me that you called 4 times last night, I sent Oscar early and fell asleep early myself, I'm terribly sorry to keep you worried,' my sister informed as I held back a squeal when Jon carried me to bed, laying me down.

He spread my legs open before him, earning the redness the crept in my face as I further listened to my sister, hoping I'm not making any unnecessary noise. 'I just wanted to see how everything is doing. Is he being a good boy?' I asked, biting down my lower lip after that as I felt Jon's warm tongue press against the sanctuary between my legs for a taste.

'Very. He misses you dearly though and Jon too,' Lucy replied, I shut my eyes as Jon continued his attempt to end me. 'Here he is, he's eating his breakfast right now. I'll let you talk to him now,' Lucy informed me.

'It's Oscar on the phone, stop that,' pulling the phone away from my ear, I whispered at Jon but he merely looked at me before burying his head further between my legs, the sensation that followed almost killed me.

'Mommy,' Oscar's familiar voice from the other side of the line kept me alive.

'Hello baby. How is my Oscar doing? Are you a good boy there?' I asked him as I pulled onto Jon's hair, eyes shut from the sensation as he fingered me whilst tasting my flesh.

'Mommy, I want home,' Oscar informed me, 'there's a bird Mommy, I want a bird,' he added, distracted and it was very hard, _very_ hard to concentrate on Oscar's words when Jon is eating me up.

'Mmm,' I murmured my approval before feeling my body tremble from the pleasure. Shutting my eyes as my toes curled, it was only a matter of seconds before I came, Jon eagerly devouring the juices that came with it.

'Mommy's going now, Oscar. Be a good boy for me, okay?' I asked him as Jon moved from between my legs to tower over me.

'Okay Mommy, buhbye,' responded Oscar and before Lucy could even speak some more to me, I hang up just in time to have Jon enter me, leaving me trembling from the contact and gasping from the sensation.

* * *

That evening, after attending my lectures, I headed downtown. Today, Jon is returning back to work as a professional wrestler and as I have told him before, here I am now, about to watch his return to the ring. The facility where the matches are to be held isn't as huge as I expected it but the audience was numerous. With the ticket that Jon had provided for me, going in was easy. The place buzzed, the audience noisy and hungry for some action and in the middle of the facility was the rectangular ring where the participants compete.

By 7 in the evening, the program began and as a newbie, I watched on with interest and awe as a man, large and several centimetres taller than Jon's 6 foot 4 form came into the ring, addressing the audience, doing his _promo_, as I heard a few of the audience in my row call it. He talked arrogantly and challenged someone from the locker room, trash-talking as they call his actions. It's fascinating, this form of sports entertainment Jon does for a living and it's amazing how they have so much audience that everyone are crammed in the place. I watched the show progress without a sight of Jon. Some of the stories that the feuds seem to revolve around is interesting, while some of the matches were violent and made me flinch.

Halfway through the show however, the crowd seem to have gone mad when one of the wrestler's music began playing, with the loud music playing through the speakers, a familiar form made his way to the ring as the crowd went wild. Looks like someone's popular, I feel proud as the crowd rose up, acknowledging his return, cheering for Jon. "_Moxley_," they address him as Moxley, it was his ring name. He stood in the middle of the ring, dressed in his wrestling gear, wearing his black trunks and showing off the rest of his great physique.

I watched with a smile on my face as Jon looked around, the ring surrounded by the audience that cheered for his return. 'I've been gone for so long,' his voice came, loud from the microphone, husky to feed on his persona in the ring, 'this place, it's in chaos while I was gone and now, I am here as the saviour of the decay that has taken over under the reign of your current Heavyweight champion, Nick Gage' informed Jon, the crowd roared in agreement that I cannot help but join. 'Gage, if you're hiding in the locker room, you scum, come out here and face me like a man so that I can rub that face of yours on the floor. I challenge you right now with the title on the line.'

Hyped, the crowd continued to cheer. However, instead of the man that Jon was addressing, another man came, a man who bore no title but looked like he's hungry for a fight. Attacking Jon, I held my breath as I watched the assault, afraid as I watched Jon being beaten up before my eyes. I _need_ to remind myself that it's all rehearsed to keep myself from going in there and taking Jon's hurt ass home. A few moments later after the assault, when the man who had assaulted Jon thought he'd succeeded and was gaining boos from the audience instead of the cheers Jon was constantly receiving, he was taken off guard when Jon had attacked him from behind, a blow to his back with a steel chair, I flinched at Jon's action, once again having to remind myself it's rehearsed and scripted.

Before the assault, this time led by Jon could progress any further, the general manager as they call him or the man who runs the show in the eyes of the audience came out, giving an announcement that further excited the crowd as result of the promo. 'Next week, Moxley and Nick Gage will be fighting against one another for the main event in a "Fans Bring the Weapons" match!' announced the general manager as the audience demanded to have the match now as main event. However, due to Jon's injury with management not wanting him to put immediate stress in case of re-injury, the fans have to wait.

After the show, I waited for Jon outside the facility and when he approached me, the first thing I did, like a concerned mother was check him if he's been hurt. 'If only I knew wrestling was that violent, I wouldn't have approved of it,' I told him, he immediately shut me up with an aggressive kiss on my lips.

'I invite you to watch the match next week, it's going to be interesting,' chuckled Jon, I flinched at the idea.

'The family sitting next to me had informed me that you have a reputation of involving yourself in violent and bloody matches,' I began, face turning serious, I held his face between my hands, 'is that still rehearsed and scripted?'

Jon shrugged his shoulder, 'it is but shit can happen,' grinning at me, he said. 'Hey, this is the job I've been wanting since I was 9, I'm living my dream. It's about time you do the same too for yourself, Coco.'

* * *

**hey friends, so lately, i've been thinking about the story's title. **

**i sort of want a new one, something that sort of reflects on the story better.**

_**suggestions are welcome so don't hesitate to REVIEW or PM me if you have any**_

**rock and roll!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a checkered shirt, I looked over the driver side of the car to see Jon, dressed ever so casually in his black fitted muscle shirt and faded jeans, his hair damp from the shower earlier which took an eternity after he'd invaded it while I was still inside, the recollection of what happened made the heat crawl up my neck.

'Are you sure it's okay for me to come?' I asked him, lowering the volume of the radio as Jon stopped the car on a red light, giving him the chance to look at me. Gently, he smiled, dimples flashing.

'Of course, they'd love to have you around, when they met Oscar, they were even demanding to meet his Mom,' chuckled Jon, I was about to correct him, that I am not Oscar's mother but closed my mouth and chose not had been invited to a little gathering today with his colleagues and he thought that since I am available for the night, he might as well bring me along.

Soon, we arrived at a noisy apartment complex and made our way inside, climbing up the painfully numerous amount of stairs since there's no elevator available. I thought of the pain that the people living at the top floor must feel and felt pity for them. 'This guys are like my family, they're sort of fucked up in the head, probably from the concussions we all get from the job but they're great people, awesome people,' Jon told me as we stopped on the third floor, I followed him through the lobby, hand on his'.

It was the muffled loud music that echoed through the hallway as Jon and I approached the door at the end where the noises were coming from. Chuckling to himself, Jon made a joke about starting the party without the party animal, referring to himself. When he did opened the door, the party unfolding before us reminded me of a high school party. The vibe, the enthusiasm of everyone…everything felt so alive. Loud music was playing and while a few others were dancing in the lounge with very little care to the world, others were scattered around the apartment, socialising. I followed Jon, noting several familiar faces that I've seen from the show this week.

'Jon, about time you show your ass up in here,' greeting Jon and stopping us from our tracks, is one of the wrestlers I recognise from the show, the guy's ring name is Husky as I recall. The man stood tall but not as tall as Jon. The prominent feature he has was his long hair and thick, bushy beard. 'Oh and who's your beautiful friend?' noticing me, he asked, I blushed at the attention.

'Coco, is my very beautiful girlfriend, Bray,' introduced Jon as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, evidently proud. 'Coco, this is Bray, a good friend of mine.'

'It's nice to meet you, Coco. Well, I'm off, Rob has been calling me for a while now, enjoy yourselves,' excusing himself, Bray left Jon and I. I followed Jon into the kitchen where his main goal was to get beer, causing me to roll my eyes as I watched him raid the cooler, taking out a can.

'Want some coke?' he asked me, aware that I don't drink, something that amused him when he first learned about it. I nodded my head as he threw a can of coke towards me, I caught it with ease.

For the night, Jon and I went about and I was mostly introduced to his friends. From what I've gathered, Jon never had a girlfriend for some years now with his friends quite surprised that he kept me a secret before today. Many of his friends and workmates were sober enough to talk to. They were all nice and lovely people as Jon had told me and one thing they all have in common is that ability to entertain which I guess is part of their personalities, as result of getting the job in the industry they work for

'…I was going at it alright then, she stopped me and asked me, am I fat?' told Jones, the most animated one in the group as those listening sniggered and laughed, listening to him as he tell a story.

'Did you tell her that you were fucking fatter than her 2 years ago?' Jon who stood next to me slurred, already drunk after his 5th can of beer.

'I fucking did,' chuckled Jones, throwing a toast, 'then she got off me and stormed away, offended,' he said and everyone seem to burst out in tears, laughing. Losing Jon eventually when he disappeared into the living room with a couple of the boys, I remained in the kitchen. A couple of the women in the party kept me company. Like Jon and the others, they also wrestle for the company, their matches had been unseen to a new audience like me.

'…and where in the world did you meet Jon? You guys look like you belong at both ends of the spectrum,' chuckled Maria, a Latina teased by the men for her big bust which I noted occurring since I arrived with Jon.

I blushed at their waiting faces. 'I bumped into him at the supermarket then, he asked me out,' the answer was simple yet unbelievable that even to me, it sounds like something I just made up, them, however, weren't so surprised.

'That's good, girlfriend,' chuckled Ashley as she leaned over her chair towards me, letting me catch a whiff of her perfume laced with alcohol, 'you see, Jon does that tactics to women for one night stands, it's good he settled with you.'

'I totally agree, it's about time he settles down. In this lifestyle and industry we have, particularly in poor Jon's case, he needs a stable relationship,' approved Maria. Now it's my turn to be curious.

'Why, what's with Jon's case?' I asked them, both women exchanging looks, stunned I don't know about it.

'Jon has nothing,' whispered Ashley, 'he left home very young and never came back, he had a troubled life, the most troubled past between all of us.'

'Before his trainer picked him up and took him under his wing, Jon wa haunted by his past, suffering from substance abuse at only 16. He had quite a messed up past, he grew up rough,' added Maria. Now that's news to me.

'It's good he found you, you're like his direct opposite and he seem to want to keep you satisfied and impressed. You can control the little beast within him,' informed Ashley, 'although his trainer did kept it locked for a while with the discipline he'd established on Jon...'

Pass out on the carpeted floor, drunken out of his mind. Several of his workmates have to carry Jon downstairs into his car at the end of the night. According to his workmates, it's quite common to have Jon passing out from drunkenness during parties. He's known as a party animal, one who spends the night without the intent of wasting their time. With Jon on the passenger seat, asleep, I drove home. I've completely failed to call Lucy and see how Oscar has been doing as result of tonight, my action made me feel guilty. When we arrived at my place, I was grateful for the elevator.

It probably took me about 4 minutes before I woke Jon up, alcohol evident not only on his breath but his whole entire form. 'Jon, will you walk out of the car and into the apartment for me, please?' I asked him as he sleepily blinked back at me, eyes bloodshot.

It took him a while to register my words in his head before he finally realised what I was saying. Tiredly and unable to balance himself, Jon got out of the car with me helping him walk to the elevator. We stopped before my apartment with him about to pass out again and before he did, I practically dragged him to my bedroom where he collapsed on the bed. Looking down at the man before me, I could only shake my head as I began to take his shoes off.

_Control the beast within Jon._ I never really realised there's a dark side within this man.

* * *

**to the lovely people who has been following this story, thanks a lot u guys, you rock!**

**now there will be a big REVELATION on the next chapter so stay tuned**

**if you're enjoying / not enjoying this story, don't forget to REVIEW to send your opinions across.**

**rock on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**so i said last chapter that there will be some revelation... ;D**

**keep reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

With a loud yawn, I woke up from a familiar voice speaking, the sound coming from the side of the bed next to me. Wriggling out of the sheets like a caterpillar, I saw Jon with my phone, talking to somebody. Giving him a curious look, I quietly asked him who it was before he mouthed the name Oscar in response. I smiled as I listened to their interaction. 'Do you want to talk to Mommy, Oscar? She's finally awake,' Jon interrupted Oscar's story telling from the looks of it before handing me my phone back upon Oscar's agreement.

'Hello Oscar, how is my baby doing?' sleepily I asked him as Jon pulled me back in his arms, arms around me tightly as I rest my head on his chest.

'Mommy, I miss you,' Oscar's familiar voice informed me on the other side of the line before telling me a story about guns, I can only guess that Dad has taken him out hunting. The idea frightening me.

By the end of the phone call, I hang up to listen to Jon's even breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he absent-mindedly stroked my hair. The moment felt so perfect that I wouldn't trade it for the world. In this peaceful environment, I am enveloped in Jon's company, experiencing his love, it's amazing.

'How are you feeling? Not too hangover?' I asked him, turning to look at him face, tracing his stubbles with my fingers. He smiled, showing me that familiar charming smile of his' with his dimples flashing. Oh he was so handsome. 'I am very fine and no, I am unconquerable, hangover doesn't affect me,' proudly, he boasted, I frowned.

'Don't do that again, you are one heavy man, you know, the remaining people who were sober has to carry you out of the building, do you know how many steps there were in the stairs,' I informed him, he laughed heartily.

'Thank you baby, for caring for me,' on the brighter note, he expressed his gratitude and with his eyes always plastered on my lips since this conversation began, I leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss with much anticipation, his roughness something I'll never get over with.

About half an hour later and we both got out of bed, finally, while Jon was in the toilet, I busied myself making breakfast, already starving. My time alone with Jon is running out and Oscar is due to return fairly soon and somehow, I kind of want to make my remaining free time with Jon quite memorable, but since the beginning of the week with Jon, they have already been quite memorable.

'Do you want some coffee Jon?' I asked him when I heard him return, he stopped and stood next to me, eyes watching me as I poured one for him.

'I need a lot of them,' he replied with a smile, I took note of that. 'You have a very nice place, Oscar's drawings all over the walls are quite nice,' he commented, I giggled.

'I got in quite a lot of trouble because of that, I have to assure the landlord I'll paint over it before I leave,' I chuckled, handing him his cup of coffee. 'I realised, you've never been in my place before,' eyes widening, I exclaimed, he nodded his head with a smile, vibrant big blue eyes looking at me.

'You've never brought me home before, does that mean we're really official?' he purred as I put spread on my toast.

'We've always been official,' I corrected him, handing him his toast.

After breakfast, I found Jon admiring the display of photographs in my lounge. The photos were displayed on the wall like a collage, mostly of Oscar and a few landscape shots of the city. 'Did you take these photos, Coco?' he asked me as I stood next to him, admiring the baby Oscar in the photographs.

'Yes,' I replied, 'he's so cute isn't he?'

'He is,' smiled Jon before turning to look at me, 'you're very good Coco, this stuff, they look professional,' he informed me, I blushed at the compliment.

'Thank you, photography has always been my secret hobby,' I shyly informed him, looking back at Oscar's photos.

'And I can sense it's what you want to pursue,' quietly, he stated, the truth I refused to say, even to myself. It's the first time someone has acknowledged that, ever.

'I'm a Gaultier, born in a family of lawyers, I am _expected _to be one too,' I informed Jon. 'I can't imagine the look of disappointment on their faces if I pursue photography,' firmly, I informed Jon, he frowned upon hearing this information, apparently, hearing that doesn't impress him.

'But you said you're failing law school. Would they rather have you fail on something you don't like or succeed on something you are not only passionate about but also incredibly good at?' Jon asked, I remained quiet, letting him know that I want to drop this conversation and end it. Leaving me on my spot, Jon further admired the other collections of photographs displayed on the other walls. I turned and watched him, watched him look at every single photographs in great interest. Stopping him however was one of the framed photographs located on a shelf containing books and other knick-knacks. He went to pick it up and looked at it intently.

'The woman in the photograph, do you know her?' he asked me, turning to look at me and show me Ellen's photograph. It's a photo of Ellen I took when we went out to shop for baby clothes, she was 8 months pregnant at the time. Whilst shopping, she spotted a baby shirt saying "Mommy's Superhero," and I took a photograph of her holding the shirt, showing it off.

'Her name's Ellen, my best friend,' I replied, intrigued at his sudden interest in Ellen.

'Is she pregnant with Oscar in this photo? Is she Oscar's real mother?' Jon asked me, eyes wide as he waited for my response, I remained quiet, stunned with his sudden change of behaviour, his demanding attitude was new to me.

'She is, she passed away during childbirth, leaving Oscar to me,' I replied as he turned away from me, muttering a few colourful words under his breath. I was curious.

'Why Jon?'

'I was addicted to drugs before, Coco. Drugs used to keep me sane, I didn't stop until a couple of years ago when my trainer finally sent me to rehab, threatening me my job,' Jon began as he looked back down on Ellen's photograph. 'This girl, she was a drug dealer, I've been her customer a couple of times, we call her Snow because of the colour of her hair.'

I stayed quiet. Not wanting to interrupt Jon, needing to hear all of this.

'My third encounter with her was at a bar, it was completely accidental, I didn't know she'd be there but I needed my dose of drug and I thought that time, she was a blessing from heaven because of that,' chuckled Jon as he placed Ellen's photograph back where it belongs. 'We got high together that night and everything escalated from then, we had sex,' his words made me flinch and the realisation drowned my heart as if fell onto the pit of my stomach. 'We walked away after that night, never to utter a word again to each other after that. I was sent to rehab a couple of days later and never heard from her until about 7 months or so later. I was completely clean, over with my addiction. I received a message from her, her number in my phone was still named Snow. She told me she's pregnant and needed money, she was offering me to buy from her, as a client…'

'Enough,' I interrupted Jon, wanting to hear no more, 's-stop please, I-I…' unable to even finish my sentence, I ran to the closest place I could hide myself, the bathroom, locking the door behind me as I burst out in tears. So Jon had a history with Ellen? Who am I in this story?

* * *

**ohhhhh things are getting interesting around here.**

**did you like this chapter? did you like the story? **

**if so, post a REVIEW to let me know**

**if not, still try and post a REVIEW to help me improve**

**thanks guys**

**rock n roll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**heeya**

**so i'm back to school, thank the lord because i only have one term left before i graduate high school woohoo**

**and because of that, updates for this story might be slower than normal...i'm very sorry to those who are following on with the story but i promise, i'll update when i have the time :)**

**and while i'm at it, thanks to those who have been patient enough to continue reading this story haha, it's my first ever wrestling fanfiction and i'm sort of new to the fandom, although i've been watching wrestling for as long as i can remember, i just never really entered the exciting world of wrestling fanfictions before**

**anyways, happy reading**

* * *

With a heavy heart, I watched Lucy leave, Oscar in my arms. Lucy wondered out loud what was wrong with me during her visit but I can't let her know, if she finds out, Mom will find out. I don't even know if I'm allowed to feel hurt after the revelation that unfolded between Jon and I a couple of days ago. It crushed me. To know that he had a past with my best friend. It broke my heart, to learn their history. I don't know my place right now. What would Ellen say if she's still around? Would she be angry or hurt that I'm going out in an intimate relationship with the man whom she classified as a _fling_?

Oscar told me his many stories as we lay in the bed next to each other, he behaved well because he was sleepy after the car ride. I watched him, feeling my heart break. Would Jon be in any way the one who impregnated Ellen? The thought frightened me, causing the tears in my eyes.

The days that followed were lonely and quiet. Jon, I guess, sensed that I want some time alone. For a while, he remained quiet himself, sending me a message once a day, asking me how I am doing. His messages remained unanswered. For the week, I busied myself preparing for my upcoming exams, the last one I'll ever have to do with graduation looming around the corner, if I ever make it. The thought that I'd disappoint my parents made me feel guilty because I know I will, I know I'll end this last semester without a diploma, without graduating like I'm meant to and _expected_ to. Yet, I studied, drilling the meaningless education I sat through, learning for almost four years into my head, it was education that I learned but lack the passion to understand.

On the 10th day of the silent treatment, Jon called and as it has been over the past days, it was left unanswered. He left a voicemail which took me 24 hours before finally allowing myself to listen to it.

'…are you really that mad at me? I did nothing wrong, I had sex with your best friend way before I met you,' he told me, the frustration in his voice obvious. 'Are you breaking up with me because if you are, do it soon, I don't like to be kept in the dark waiting, Coco.'

Break up with him? The idea was tempting as I try to imagine Ellen's reaction of my relationship with this man. But Jon is an important person in my life, he's the only man I've ever been with whom I felt something genuine for. The day of my exams arrived with Jon still kept in the dark. I don't know what to do with him. A part of me felt that I betrayed Ellen, that I've betrayed her by going out with the man she was once involved with. Best friends don't do that to each other, right?

At least bringing light to my darkness almost every day is Oscar. I guess he himself sensed that I'm out of character lately and threw his usual chaotic tantrums less. Every day, he'd tell me about stories of his day, he'd sing songs before asking me for milk or food. We continued our old routine, the routine we've been doing when it's just me and him.

* * *

I came home to see that there are people waiting for me outside my apartment. To my complete surprise it was Ellen's parents accompanied by Ellen's sister. Oscar, cautious with the strangers' company, and unaware that it's his biological family, held onto me as we entered the house with me welcoming them in. Their visit was a surprise, a very big surprise. What they're doing here and what their motives were confused and intrigued me. The last time I've seen them, I was given full legal guardianship to Oscar because they want nothing to do to him.

'Would you like something to drink, some snacks?' I asked as they took a seat on the couch, looking around the small, cramped space of the lounge.

'He's grown up a lot, you did a good job,' smiled Ellen's Mom, Lisa, gazing at Oscar who remained in my arms, not wanting to leave my grasp. I smiled upon hearing her comment although something about her words bugged me, taking care of Oscar is _not_ a job…to me at least.

'Miss Gaultier…' began Ellen's Dad, Troy.

'Coco, please call me Coco,' I interrupted, sitting myself down on a chair as I fed Oscar with his milk. They watched me, the sudden silence was making me feel even more uncomfortable.

'Coco,' smiled Troy, 'our visit may have surprised you all of the sudden and I apologise for the inconvenience, if there's any,' he told me, I shook my head. 'I'd like to go straight to business then, my wife and my daughter, Angela are here today with me to let you know that we want the child back in our family. We have decided that as the last remaining memory of Ellen left, we'd like to welcome the child back into the family.' That made me quiet. They want to _take Oscar back_? I shivered at the thought, my greatest nightmare is occurring right before me. I worried about Jon who could be the biological father wanting to take Oscar from me but I forgot about Ellen's family. But they didn't want him 2 years ago! Why do they want him now?

'As you said Mrs Peters, I am doing a good _job_ taking care of Oscar,' I began wanting to have a fight in this because despite the fact that I am the person with the least biological connection to Oscar in the room, I am the person he'd grown to see as his motherly figure.

'I know you are and my family thank you for it, Coco,' responded Troy. 'You see, the reason being is that my daughter, Angela is unable to have a child of her own, the only way is adoption and Ellen's child is an orphan still…'

'Oscar is not an orphan, he has me,' almost instantly, I interrupted, correcting him. Keeping his cool, Troy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

'I know Coco but we are the child's biological family. We have the _rights_ to take him from you if we pleases, even if you have the guardianship, we have power to overturn it,' calmly, Troy informed me. 'Being a student from the law school, I expect you to be well aware of that,' he added, looking at me in the eyes, I looked away to look at Oscar who suddenly went quiet only to see that he had fallen asleep in my arms.

'I know that, Mr Peters,' coldly, I replied, 'however, Ellen had entrusted me Oscar. Before she passed away, she explicitly stated that she wants me to raise her child.'

'Oh Ellen's words doesn't matter anymore, Coco,' informed Troy. 'Look, Angela is in need of a child, she _wants_ a child and he'd be the perfect candidate, he's blood related and he's family.'

'But Oscar is _mine_,' I informed them, those words that I never really expressed out loud. They exchanged looks and Troy's smile told me who's winning this battle.

'I will take you to court then, Miss Gaultier, if that's what you desire,' informed Troy, a shiver went through my spine at the threat.

Getting up, I felt my face flush. 'Go on then, take me to court because I am not giving you this child whom you so eagerly pushed away the moment he was born. You also clearly stated you want nothing to do with him. You disowned Ellen and now you want this child back into your life. I don't trust any of you,' I told them simply, realising that I must really love Ellen and her child, for me to do all this.

* * *

**don't forget to drop some REVIEWS to suggest things and make comments about the story :D**

**ohh and btw, how's everyone liking the feud between dean ambrose and seth rollins lately? I think it's pretty exciting. I reckon the chemistry those two have contributes to their amazing feud. what do you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

Two and a half weeks have been far too long. Loudly, I knocked on the door of Jon's apartment, waiting. Oscar who stood next to me, holding onto my jeans was occupied with his milk, unaware of the stress I've been going through. A few moments later and he opened the door, a sudden look of surprise on his handsome face. Oh that face I missed so much. Then, the look of surprise was replaced with relief as he pulled me in his arms, hugging me so tightly leaving me suffocated. for a moment

'I fucking missed you. Don't fucking do that to me again, I was losing my bloody mind,' he murmured in my ear before cupping my cheeks with his hands only to kiss me hard, smashing his lips against mine for one of his rough kisses that I missed so dearly. Finally letting go of me, Jon turned to Oscar with a big grin on his face. 'Oscar, how are you little buddy?' he asked, lifting the child with ease as I followed them inside.

I watched the interaction unfold and held back the tears. Would Jon be the possible father of Oscar? I watched Jon holding Oscar in his arms like the most precious thing in the world and wondered. Closing the door behind me, I sat myself down on the couch as Jon swung Oscar around the room in his arms, earning loud giggles from the toddler.

'I'm sorry we came without notice, you're not busy, are you?' quietly, I asked through Oscar's laughter as Jon turned to look at me. Putting Oscar down on the ground, I watched as the little boy raced to the television to touch the images on the screen.

'What's wrong? You don't look alright,' Jon asked, sitting himself down next to me. All I could do was throw my arms around him and bury my face on his bare chest to cry my eyes out. Oh Jon, what would I do without him. He held me tight, comforting me as he ran his fingers through my hair, gently rocking me like a baby. I don't know how long I cried there in his arms. Maybe minutes or hours but Jon remained there, comforting me. There had been no one else in my life who can tolerate me when I cry like that, it was only my pillow who could endure it but now, I have Jon. 'Oscar, come over here and give your Mommy a hug,' Jon called out and the feeling of Oscar's little arms attempting to hug me moments later further provided much needed comfort on my broken self.

'Mommy's crying, Jon,' Oscar announced when I finally tore myself away from Jon to put Oscar in my lap, leaving Jon's bare chest wet from my tears. Curious, for he had never seen my cry like this with rivers of salty tears in my eyes, Oscar reached for my face, his little hands wiping my cheeks. 'Don't cry, Mommy,' he told me, hugging me once more as I looked at Jon's smiling face as he watched the interaction.

'Oscar, go with Jon, Mommy needs to go to the toilet,' I told him, handing him over to Jon.

When I returned, I found the two, watching cartoons as they both sat in the couch like kingsi n their throne. The sight made me laugh and it made me realise how many similarities the two have. I recalled the smile and the eye shape they both have, those are just further evidence that Jon _may_ be Oscar's father. 'Will you tell me what's wrong now?' Jon asked me as he pat his lap, telling me to sit there. Quietly I did and was once more pulled into his arms as he held me close.

'I'm not graduating,' I told him, resting my head on his bare chest as I trailed my fingers through the hard muscles present, 'I didn't make it,' I told him quietly, he pat my shoulder soothingly.

'It's okay. Follow your desire, that's what you need to start doing, Coco,' he told me, he sounded so sure, like if I followed his advice everything will be all better.

'Oscar's grandparents came too, just after my exams,' I told Jon, he chuckled, commenting what my Mom must be wearing. 'No, not my parents, Oscar's biological grandparents, Ellen's parents,' I corrected him.

'Oh, what do they want?'

'They want Oscar,' breaking away from him, I replied while looking into his eyes. His blue eyes moved from the TV towards me, eyebrow raised. 'I thought none of Snow…Ellen's family want anything to do with Oscar? Isn't that why they gave you the guardianship?' he asked me, I nodded my head.

'They want him back now because Ellen's sister can't have a baby,' I told Jon as the tears returned, he cradled me in his arms like a baby and wiped my tears off. 'They'll take me to court and it'll be a case which they'll clearly win, I think I've studied enough law for me to have a faint idea of my chances of winning this case.'

'Take you to court for what? You did nothing wrong?' Jon asked, despite my tears, I chuckled at his cluelessness. 'Tell them to go fuck themselves, Oscar is yours,' Jon stated simply and I wish it's as simple as that.

'They'll take me to court for the legal guardianship of Oscar, Jon. They have the most chances of winning because they are biologically related,' I sighed to myself.

'I'll come with you to court then,' Jon interrupted my sulky moments, causing me to raise my eyebrow. What is he going to do there? Wrestle with the judge? I kept those questions in my head as I gave him a questioning look. 'I know that it broke your heart when you found out that I had a past with your best friend but I'm willing to help you out because, what if, maybe what if there's a chance that I am Oscar's father. I'd do the tests if that'll keep you happy.'

'Y-you'd do that, for Oscar?' maybe it was the relief that lifted up the stress that got me reacting fast.

'For _you_, Coco, I'll fight till the end.'

* * *

**hope ya'll liked it!**

**btw, so recently, i started writing another dean ambrose fanfiction and i feel like the plot of the story is out of the norm. should i take the plunge and publish a chapter to see how it goes?**

**i'd really like to hear what you guys think**

**thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, as i mentioned before, i'm thinking of changing the title and i'm in desperate need for some suggestions**

**so don't hesitate to tell me some of your ideas :)**

**and i also started writing another dean ambrose fanfic recently, it's quite different from this one...alright, maybe a lot different from this one and i'd like to hear from you guys whether you recommend me to publish a chapter of it. **

**and i'd like to take this moment to also say a MASSIVE thank you to those who enjoyed this story, i'm glad i'm entertaining you all, in some way haha. thanks to the _favourites_, the _follows_ and the _reviews _and even just the views. i try not to be as demanding for them as other writers these days lol and i really am glad that some people out there are enjoying this story :)**

**rock n' roll**

* * *

Jon momentarily looked at me as we followed my parents inside the restaurant, the waiter led us to our table. I held his hand tightly, squeezing it as the only form of reassurance I can give him. When I gave Mom a call a couple of days ago, letting her know I want to see her and Dad, she arranged for us to meet in this 5-star French restaurant, not a big surprise for me. Pulling a chair for me, I gave Jon a coy smile as I took my seat, Dad reciprocating Jon's action with Mom. I know Jon is once again in an unfamiliar territory, a territory he hasn't encountered much of yet.

'Relax and breath, Corabelle, Suze will do a fine job taking care of Oscar for two hours,' chuckled Mom as she turned to Dad, 'look at her Philipp, she looked so stressed.'

'I know, Mom, I know,' with my shaky hand, I reached for the glass of water. Jon, sensing my nervousness, squeezed my other hand under the table.

'It's a lovely night,' enlightening the atmosphere, Dad began before turning his attention to Jon. 'How are you Jon? How did you get that stitch, it looks like a great source of pain,' Dad asked Jon, taking note of the stitch under Jon's chin which caused a great deal of worry, with me acting like a concerned mother which was the way Jon put it.

'I am great, Mr Gaultier, thank you for asking,' replied Jon, raspy voice composed. 'It's just a little cut, nothing big. Wrestling brawls, you know,' casually, he chuckled, I looked at him with a smile, admiring his great confidence.

'Oh yes, Rosalie did mention that you worked in the field of professional wrestling, it's very fascinating, pro-wrestling,' informed Dad, Jon nodded his head. 'My son, James, a time came when he was obsessed with it, he'd collect those cards with the wrestlers in it,' chuckled Dad at the recollection, Jon looked pleased.

The same waiter who led us to our talbe soon returned to take our orders, the fancy French names of the dishes was a mouthful to pronounce. I guess bringing us in this restaurant is a challenge that Mom had put, particularly for Jon, to further observe him because that's what my mother loves to do, pick on people's differences that she doesn't approve of. When Jon took his order, he said the mouthful of French words with ease, not only impressing my mother but me as well. Since when did he sound like he knows fluent French? I kept it in mind to ask him later on about that.

'Your mother, Coco, she suspects you have some sort of announcement for today,' Dad began as the waiter poured wine on all three glasses except for mine since I refused.

'I do, as a matter of fact, I have two important things to tell you both,' I gulped.

'Two, you are on fire today, darling,' chuckled Dad loudly, Mom following soon after. 'You didn't knocked her up now, did you, Jon? Oscar is a handful already,' jokingly, Dad said but this time, Mom didn't laugh with him. Dad earned a glare from her after his little joke and Dad seem to have taken notice of it for he stayed quiet after that.

'No, Mr Gaultier, I can assure you right now, I have not,' chuckling, Jon replied. Mom looked pleased to hear this. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she caught sight of somebody from behind Jon and I, waving her hand. Curious, I turned to look who it was that she saw and almost face palmed myself. Great. This crucial moment is about to be spoiled.

'Christian, sweetheart, it's very good to see you,' enthusiastically, Mom greeted the approaching man, the cocky look on his face told me that he intends to float about longer in our table than I want him to, so that he could hear Mom's flowery words regarding him to feed on his ego already larger than his head.

'Hello Mrs Gaultier, Mr Gaultier,' acknowledging my parents formally first , Christian stopped in front of our table, his suit almost expressing his authority and power. 'Coco, it's good to see your lovely face again, it's been quite a while,' his gaze landed on my direction and his smirk spread on his lip. I frowned as I felt Jon next to me stiffen, cautious. 'Hello Christian, this is my _boyfriend_, Jon, Jon, Christian,' I introduced them to one another, making it clear for Christian and my mother of the word _boyfriend_ that came with Jon's name.

'A boyfriend,' a look of cockiness invaded Christian's features as he looked down at Jon. The contrast between the two was very obvious that it made me fear that having them in the same room, in such close proximity would cause a war as result of their great differences. While Christian is dressed neatly and smartly in his designer suit, dark hair slicked back, face cleanly shaved and the smug smile on his face, Jon was dressed ever so casually, in his dark jeans and leather jacket concealing a printed t-shirt, his hair, a mess as always, combed with his fingers as stubbles grazed his cheek, his rough features further highlighted by the frown on his face.

'You should go, Christian, we don't want to keep wasting your _precious_ time,' I told him simply, sensing Jon's discomfort in his company as result of the look that Christian was giving him. It was a look that superiors would give those that are inferior to them.

'Don't push away an old friend, Coco,' chuckled Christian.

'Yes Corabelle, do you need to be so rude?' Mom agreed with Christian, I groaned to myself. Frustrated, I reached for my glass of water again, my shaky hands having trouble picking it up. Sensing my uneasiness, Jon reached for the glass himself before reaching for my hand with his other hand and guiding me to hold the glass.

'Coco, is everything alright? Do you need some air?' Jon asked me quietly, the look of concern that crossed his face made me feel quite better as I reminded myself that Jon's here, with me, in case nothing goes the way I need it to. He can be here to pick me up from the ground and wipe my sorrowful tears later.

Busy conversing with Mom, Christian was animatedly talking about his high ranking job in the corporate world, one that he can keep on boasting on about to Mom forever and she'll remain a fan. A few more minutes worth of waiting later and the waiter returned with our food and somehow, I've lost my appetite '…that stock market's doing fairly well at the moment,' I could hear Dad telling Christian as the waiter walked away after delivering our food.

'STOP!' having enough, I raised my voice, loud enough for my parents to stop conversing with Christian and loud enough to cause a few eyes to turn and look at our table intriguingly.

'Corabelle, what has gotten into you? Sit yourself back down,' harshly, Mom whispered, embarrassed with my actions.

'Enough Mom, enough with the chit chats with Christian,' whispering back as the patrons around us returned their attentions back to what they were doing, I told her. 'Look, I wanted to see you and Dad today for a big reason, Christian, I don't think it's right for you to be here.'

'I think Christian is a valuable family friend, how dare you act so disrespectful, Corabelle?' Mom snapped, angry at my behaviour. I turned to look at Jon, losing my patience as he soothingly reached for my hand under the table, holding it tight.

'Fine, Christian can stay, let him hear me tell you that I failed law school,' I told them simply. It felt like a thorn have been plucked out off the sole of my foot, causing such relief from the uncomfortable pain. For a moment, the table fell quiet, Dad shaking his head as he reached for his glass of wine and Mom, she looked at me in great disbelief as if she didn't see this coming from a mile away.

'Corabelle, how could you?' she asked, sounding so hurt, like someone just died. I guess something did died, her dream for me to follow on with the family's legacy. Feeling everyone's eyes in the table turn to look at me, waiting for a response, an explanation, I got up from my seat weakly, feeling my head spin, my stomach lurching. Without a word, I left my seat and began my walk of shame towards the door, feeling like the failure that I am.

Unable to breath, I stopped outside the door, choking on my own sobs as I stumbled from my own feet. I've disappointed them, that is certain. There is no way that they are letting me spend another year in the university because they know damn well now that I am never going to pass law school because I don't want to.

'Coco,' hearing a familiar raspy voice, I turned around to face him and was pulled into the arms of Jon, his tight embrace making me forget everything for a moment, making me realise that despite all the loss I've been having and will be having…he's still there, hopefully until the end.


	16. Chapter 16

It was in the early hours of the morning when I woke up, my head throbbed and my eyes were swollen, next to me lie Oscar, fast asleep as he snored lightly. I smiled as I watched his sleeping face, I ran my fingers through his curls then to his soft cheeks. Quietly and gently so I don't wake him up, I reached for his hand and gently kissed his fingers.

I reckon Ellen had always known that she won't make it to be able to raise her son. It explained why everything seemed so organised before the childbirth and after her death, the money, the items Oscar would need for his first few months and even I was prepared by Ellen mentally. She probably had planned it all along, to have me to look after Oscar. It's almost cruel in a way, because she knew that I can never deny her, nor the child, I was the perfect victim to set the responsibility for. I have a _kind_ heart as she'd always say. However, not once have I really looked at Oscar and took him for granted, he may not be biologically mine but I've always felt that we're connected the same way many children are with their mothers.

Affectionately, I gave his forehead a quick kiss before I got up from the bed and stretched, exhausted after a restless night. Last night with my parents didn't really escalated the way I intended it to. I was unable to do the sole purpose I needed to do…to seek for their help regarding Oscar. When I left the room, I spotted Jon, seated on the couch, watching the Simpsons on TV. He sat on the couch, merely clad in his faded blue jeans, hair a mess. Without a word, I sat next to him and hugged him tight as I too watched the show. A few minutes just after I've settled in Jon's arms, there was a knock on the door. He gave my butt a playful smack as I got up from my seat to answer the door. It's 6 a.m. who in the world comes over to visit me at 6?

When I opened the door, I stepped aside without a word to let my parents inside. Jon, who immediately realised who our guests were, got up from the couch as he turned the TV off. Suddenly, he seemed like a different person again, a very well behaved Jon who remained on watch to take care of me. He's like my angel, Jon, when evil comes along, he's there to look after me, to pick me up when I turn into a mess and get me back on my feet. One wouldn't expect this 6 foot 4 muscly man, who brawls every week, who gets beaten to pulp and beat people back to pulp to act so caring and comforting.

'Coco, I talked to the Dean and he allows you to retake the test, he knows you have a lot of potential,' Dad began as he tiredly sat himself down on the couch. I stood next to Jon, across from my parents as I gazed down at my bare feet, distracted, I took note that I needed to trim my toenails soon.

'Dad, I don't want to do law, I never did,' with enough courage, I managed and got the words out with a shaky voice. Jon, who sensed the upcoming exchange of words excused himself.

'Corabelle, you have the potential to do law,' Mom exclaimed, outraged at what she just heard. I shook my head, determined to let them know that for once that I will be going for something I wanted to do and it's to not to follow their desire for me to do law. Jon returned moments later in the room, he carried a couple of chairs he'd collected from the kitchen. Quietly, I thanked him as I sat myself down, he placed his chair next to me and and sat himself fown, arms crossed, face serious.

'I am so disappointed,' sighed Mom, now she realised that her words merely escaped my other ear, it left me unaffected by them, immune from its manipulative effects.

'I'm sorry to hear you say that,' I told her in response, she frowned.

'You should be, Corabelle. It's the child, isn't it?' Mom asked, Oscar was once more brought into a conversation concerning my education, like how it has always been. 'You were so determined to do law in your freshman year, then when the child came along, your performance went downhill along with your motivation,' Mom exclaimed. She felt angry, I could tell because now, the blame was being placed on Oscar.

'Don't blame Oscar for this!' I retorted as I got up from my seat and tried to catch my breath. 'Don't blame Oscar for the fact that one of your children is a failure. It's not my fault that I wasn't born with the talent the rest of the Gaultiers have, I'm not as philosophic or intellectual as James and Lucy and I feel sorry for myself for that and I apologise to you for failing your expectations but don't blame Oscar,' I ranted, I felt Jon's warm hand as he held my arm back, his action somewhat calmed my angry self. He probably sensed his control over me as result of his touch for he pulled me back and forced me back down on my seat all with just one tug of my arm.

'What are you going to do now then, Corabelle?' asked Mom, it was a question she intended to challenge me with.

I looked away from her and Dad and turned to look down, away from their gazes, gazes full of disappointment. 'I've been contacting Grampa since last year, he's been offering me some of his gallery's clients,' I began but stopped when I realised the look of hurt that crossed Dad's face, betrayal obvious.

'You talked to your Grandfather? You talked to him after he had degraded our family, he insulted your mother in public, Coco,' Dad informed me, looking so hurt that I felt guilty to have caused that pain. The event when Dad's father, Grampa expressed his dislike for his daughter-in-law caused Dad to cut his connection with Grampa. Mom would always say that the reason Nana divorced and completely left Grampa was because of the sole reason of Grampa's rudeness which often make people uncomfortable towards him, because he love to speak his mind out, even if many find his ideas and opinions offensive.

'I want to do something with my life based on my own choices, I _need_ to be independent and I hope that you both will still accept me while I try to live my dream,' I told my parents yet they remained quiet. Silence surrounded the room, we were all interrupted when Oscar walked in the room, he approached Jon instead of me as he demanded milk.

'I'll take care of him,' assured Jon as he picked Oscar up with ease and I watched the two disappear into the kitchen.

'The fact that I'm not graduating was not the only thing I wanted to let you both know yesterday,' I began as I listened to the hum of the microwave from the kitchen. I looked up at my parents and saw Mom waiting expectantly, Dad's face remained void of emotions. 'Ellen's parents are taking me to court for the custody of Oscar,' I dropped the bomb yet the remained looking so unaffected, the matter seemed like it was the least of their worries.

'Clearly it's a case you'll lose even with all the fight you can throw them,' laughed Mom bitterly. 'Give the boy up, it's about time you stop trying to act like his mother because you are _not_, Corabelle. Ellen has given you this responsibility as result of her carelessness and selfishness.' Her words stung. They stung because they were not only harsh but because they were true too. I looked up at them and watched as Mom rose up from her seat, prepared to leave with the knowledge that this conversation was now over, our relationship probably is too.

'I _love_ Oscar like my own,' I told them, I tore my gaze away from them and looked down at my lap, almost afraid to capture their reactions, I watched as teardrops began to fall, like sprinkles of rain on a cloudy day. 'He may be a mistake Ellen considered to have made but to me, he's a blessing. I need help, Mom, Dad,' I told them, this time, I looked up pleadingly with my teary gaze, using all the courage I can muster to see their faces, faces full of disappointment. 'I need a lawyer to help me fight this case, I know I may have a chance to fight it.'

Mom looked smug as she collected her designer bag. 'What makes you think you'll win this case even with the best lawyers the firm can offer you, Corabelle? You are not related to the child biologically, that is the simple answer, as clear as daylight, you'll not win the case,' she informed me, something I already knew.

'But will I win the case if I have the help of Oscar's possible biological father?' I asked them. We were interrupted by Oscar's giggles as he ran out of the kitchen, milk bottle in hand, Jon came after him a split second later, the six-footer giant chased the little devil into the bedroom.

Mom and Dad watched the interaction and with a gasp, Mom looked at me in utter shock, she now realised. 'H-He…Jon, he's Oscar's father?' she was in shock, almost unable to believe.

'He _might_ be,' I replied, an assumption.

'What are you doing with your life, Corabelle? Here is your chance, to continue living without the responsibility Ellen left you with yet you want to keep it?' curious and intrigued, Mom asked.

I looked away from her questioning look. 'It's called love Mom and sometimes, I wish you would look at me with that exact same feeling for me.' I watched Mom leave, stung by my words, it was the truth she never heard anybody but Grampa himself speak of. Dad followed her, he didn't exchanged any more words with me nor gave me a second glance, they left me be and I guess that was the probable end of the connection with my family.

* * *

It was out of desperation that forced me to contact my oldest sibling, my brother James. At 33, James has moved away from the family's firm and took on the job in one of the country's top leading firms. His move, although a supposedly proud moment due to his success left Dad unimpressed, he wanted James to stay and eversince that move, James had been somehow disconnected. I was never close with my siblings from a young age, I was the different one. I never shared the same interest as them, in our younger days, while James was into sports, Lucy into social things, I was in my room with a book under my nose or out in the backyard and wasted polaroid films by taking meaningless photographs. I guess it immediately came as a shock for James when I called him, desperate for help.

'She's right in a way, you know, no matter how mean Mom can be,' James informed me after he sipped his coffee, we sat across each other on the café, our surrounding was busy and bustling. I left the house early with Oscar asleep next to Jon who was as much of a heavy sleeper as the toddler, it took me a whole hour to travel and successfully met up with my brother.

'Oscar has been pretty much brought up by me since day one, James. I share an attachment with him,' I tried to explain myself. Here was my chance to have my old life back, the one without the _burden_ of having to take care of another person's child but I am not ready to give Oscar up.

'Well, are you positive that the guy is the biological father? The court will request for a test, have you done it?' he asked, he was bombarding me with questions.

'We're not quite certain, James. We haven't tried the test ourselves but Jon is ready to do the test as soon as we receive orders from the court,' I told him, he nodded his head.

'I can't guarantee that you will win this case if he's not the father, Coco,' informed James, his eyes looked into mine, as if he was searching for some sort of further answers there. 'What will you do if that happens? You've mentioned that they want full custodial rights over the child, there would be a big chance that if they win, you won't ever see Oscar again,' he informed me, that hit me hard, the realisation of it all.

'I'd go mad,' simply I replied, the seriousness on my face told him I wasn't exaggerating about all this.

'Well, the good news is that if he is the biological father, it's a definite win unless there are proof otherwise that the other party can dig up that will show he's not a fit parent,' James informed me as I reached and held my brother's hand. What would I do without him?

'Thank you James, thank you for helping me out, you're my last resort, Lucy will not help me, even if I beg,' I told him, he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

'Lucy is still manipulated at home?' he asked me with a chuckle, it was a rhetorical question, I guess that was a clever way to put it. I nodded my head in response despite the fact that the question doesn't need any answer and James doesn't look very surprised to see the answer at all. 'Well, I'm glad you aren't anymore. Congratulations and welcome to the free world.'

* * *

**a MASSIVE revelation next chapter, stay tuned :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys, i just want to say a quick thanks to those who follow/read this story. i'm glad that this is entertaining you guys in some way haha**

**anyways...**

**the big moment of truth...is Jon Oscar's dad?**

* * *

A couple of days after both parties have filed their statements. The court sent a request for Jon to undergo a DNA Paternity test with Oscar to determine and finally put a certainty to the assumption that he's the biological father of the child.

A nerve-wracking week of waiting immediately began for all of us, particularly for me. To me, I guess, it would be a lose-lose situation. If Jon is in fact Oscar's father, where would that place me? Oscar would then be the son of Jon and Ellen, my role in this story would be unknown. And if my relationship with Jon doesn't end up working-out, he himself can take Oscar from me since Jon's the one who's fighting for this case due to his probability winning. However, if Jon loses, Ellen's family would be granted full custody of the child. They get all the rights towards Oscar, they can take him away from me anytime and the chances that I won't see Oscar ever again are high.

This is a battle I never thought I'd have to face and be problematic about 2 years ago when I was cradling a newly born, tiny little child in my arms. Oscar is precious to me, with my higher education gone, Oscar is all I have left right now.

'She's a strange one, Snow…Ellen, I mean,' Jon who seemed to have noticed my silence sat next to me on the couch after he had put the sleeping Oscar to bed. 'It surprises me to learn that she did law with you.'

I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt his arms around me, I closed my eyes, I needed this sense of comfort that Jon's mere presence brings. 'Do you think she'll hate me if we lose the case?' I wondered out loud and asked Jon.

'Coco, you're still very young, you have a lot of potential to do what you enjoy. Don't be upset when I tell you this but right now, if we do end up losing the case, look on the bright side, Oscar will be provided for by Ellen's family, they have a stable lifestyle and even if I really am Oscar's father, I can't guarantee him a bright future,' Jon informed me quietly, 'I am a man raised in the streets. I grew up taking care of myself, living in public housing. I earn a minimum wage despite the fact that I love what I do and with that, I can't guarantee this kid a smooth path in the future.'

* * *

The court hearing started early. The murmurs from the voices of those in the room were stopped by the judge who requested for silence. Oscar, occupied with his milk had little awareness of what this day may bring to his future. This day will decide whether he goes with me and Jon or his grandparents and aunt.

The results from the paternity test came in yesterday but none of us knew the results until its announcement today. Nervous, my heart pounded hard against my chest since the moment I woke up this morning. I saw my brother, he looked at me with a reassuring smile on his face. Somehow, it comforted me, to have at least one family support around.

Jon sat quietly next to me, he held my hand as the judge, who gained the silence she requested, called to have the result of the test read out. The room was so quiet that the traffic outside could be heard inside. What would Ellen say right now? Would she be in my side or her parents?

The representative of the laboratory held a piece of paper in his hands, he looked down at it as he began to read its contents. Everyone in the room waited, both parties listened intently, waiting. '…the result of the paternity DNA examination done to Mr Jonathan Ambrose concerning his biological relation to Oscar Peters is negative...' read the representative as sighs of reliefs dominated the other side of the room. Furthermore, the representative read on but his words didn't registered in my head anymore as I felt my tears like a heavy storm envelope me.

I broke away from Jon's grasp as I got up from my seat, weakly, I stumbled on my way to the door out with the need to get away. There goes the battle that so many had warned me I'd lose, the battle that even I knew I was going to lose. I guess I was just too hopeful, too desperate that I had a glimmer of hope, hope that has now been diminished, crushed and gone.

Ellen's family were granted with the full custody of Oscar. They've won the case, I've lost as clear as daylight on a sunny day. Is this the destiny that was meant to be? For me to lose Oscar? What would Ellen be thinking right now if she's here? Would she disappointed I lost? But would she be pleased that her family now acknowledged her last remaining memory, her child.

I don't know how long I sat outside the court, as I allowed my tears out, I almost wished that I never went through this trauma by not trying to fight at all. I felt like a mother stripped out of her rights of motherhood. I felt annoyed, annoyed that I'm a loser.

'Coco,' I heard someone call my voice, I looked up with my tear covered face and saw James, he approached me with Jon behind him, Oscar on Jon's back, waving at me. I got up from my seat, legs weak as they trembled. I approached Oscar, I took him off Jon and hugged the child tight in my arms. 'They're giving you the rest of the week to have him, after that, Oscar is expected to live with them, you lost your guardianship over him,' James informed me. I cried some more, unable to hold it in as I held Oscar in my arms. The same feeling I had the first time I carried Oscar as a 3 hour old baby was the same feeling I have now as I carried him, it had always been that same feeling over the 2 years he was mine.

'Mommy, don't cry,' Oscar told me, he reached for my face with his little hands, 'you want choco, Mommy?' he asked me, he reached for his pocket and showed me a chocolate wrapper, its contents had been devoured. I smiled as I took it from him before I ran my fingers through his curls.

'Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?' I asked James, my attention turned back to him, while I searched for the answer in his face.

He smiled and shook his head. 'No, it's something that you yourself can do. It is not a matter I should involve myself with anymore.'

'Thank you,' I smiled back weakly, I know I'll be a laughing stock than I already am if my parents ever find out that I've lost Oscar, as everyone had pretty much predicted even during the start of this case.

* * *

**i have a suspicion that i will lose some readers after this chapter but to those who will stay, next chapter's coming sooooon**

**and don't forget to REVIEW! whether you want to complain or to suggest some ideas :) **

**reviews are motivational!**

**rock n roll**


	18. Chapter 18

**this chapter is not in Coco's point of view, merely because I want to create an insight on what is going on outside her perspective.**

**last chapter had probably been disheartening but this explains why what happened last chapter happened... :)**

* * *

The place buzzed at its peak, the rich aroma of fresh coffee filled the place along with the variety of pastries and morning snacks to accommodate the increasing amount of customers. Seated in one of the wooden tables was Rosalie Gaultier who nursed a warm cup of black coffee in her freshly manicured, slender hands. Next to her sat her husband, Philipp whose face was concealed behind the newspaper that kept him occupied. No words had been exchanged by the couple since they enter the bustling café because they lacked of topics to talk about anymore. As a couple who share a marriage for the sake of being married, there no longer was love between the two.

Brown, watchful eyes adorned with the perfect shade of pink eye shadow flickered towards the direction of the door and a smile crept between Rosalie's red painted lips when she caught sight of a couple of customers enter the busy café. The newly arrived couple looked around their surroundings, they scanned through the many faces of the customers in search for a particular person. Raising one, slender hand, Rosalie waved at the couple, immediately, she earned their attention.

'Hello, Hello,' warmly, she greeted them as pleasantly as she could. Upon hearing Rosalie address somebody, Philipp tore his attention away from his newspaper. The couple approached the table, friendly smiles on their faces. 'Lisa, Troy, it's good to have you both here,' Rosalie continued, the quiet Philipp merely nodded, he decided that as usual, it's Rosalie who will do all the talking today.

'Please, Lisa and I are very grateful to have you both here,' Troy responded back, 'the weather's lovely isn't it? It hasn't been this warm for a while…' and almost instantly, the two families conversed pleasantly yet the forced politeness within it was ever so evident. After a few minutes, the waiter, a young woman in her late teens returned with a tray containing coffee and snacks for the Peters.

Philipp glanced down at his watch and frowned. No longer wanting to waste his time in something his wife organised for the sheer purpose of satisfying and pleasing herself, he cleared his throat and decided to go straight to the point. 'So how did the court hearing went?' he asked even though he's well aware of how it went last week.

The conversation between Rosalie, Lisa and Troy stopped almost immediately. This is the moment that Rosalie had been anticipating all week, Philipp knew. 'Oh Philipp, your sense of humour makes my day!' exclaimed Rosalie heartily.

'I'm sure you're well aware that we won the case, Philipp,' responded Troy with a friendly smile on his face, 'given the fact that you and Rose helped us to win it and as result, Lisa, my daughter Angela and I are very grateful for the kindness from both of you,' he continued.

'Oh Troy, Philipp and I are just glad that Oscar is now with a proper family who could support him. I've always told Philipp, it's always handy to have a friend from the laboratory,' chuckled Rosalie, Philipp turned away, almost ashamed to hear her claim how much of a cheat they were. 'Besides, I don't think that Jonathan would be able to support Oscar as much as your daughter's husband can,' arrogantly, Rosalie continued.

'I can assure you and Coco particularly, Oscar will be well looked after,' informed Troy, while Rosalie seemed happy with this reassurance, Philipp remained quiet, hoping that Coco would be as assured as Rosalie had been.

'And this secret is safe, right?' Lisa interrupted, needing assurance.

Rosalie smiled. 'Of course it is, Lisa. Coco and Jonathan won't a problem, as long as they are kept uninformed about Jonathan's real biological relation with the child, they will never find out the truth, it's a simple as that,' assured Rosalie.

* * *

**ohh so whatcha all think?**

**so far, i think i'd like to keep the story that way, to have Jon and Coco ignorant about it, since i don't want the story to drag on until chapter 975 haha...however, i am considering writing a sequel to broaden what this chapter is about.**

**but i'll probable do it only when i get enough request from people since i don't want to write a whole continued story when no one's interested to read it in the first place haha**

**anyways, stay tuned to see what happens between Coco and Jon ~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys, so i started writing a _NEW_ Dean Ambrose fanfic recently and i published a chapter of it. it's not like the _typical_ Dean Ambrose fanfiction, it was set during his indy days, before WWE and the plot is very different from the many Dean Ambrose fanfictions around...so if you'd like a unique story**

**check it out! **

**and to those who are still here, reading about Jon and Coco, thank you, you guys are awesome, BELIEVE THAT! (see what i did there?) :D**

* * *

'One more Mommy, one more!' giggled Oscar as I pushed the swing, he screamed the higher he went. I could only smile as I watched him, he enjoyed himself, for the last time ever with me.

Exclaiming that he's _hungy_, I helped him out of the swings and approached Jon who sat alone in the bench, he watched us with a smile on his face as we walked towards him. Oscar's little steps slowed me down and somehow, I wished that time could be as slow as Oscar's footsteps but time had been nothing but cruel to me lately.

'Back so soon,' chuckled Jon as I watched Oscar climb up the bench, he sat himself next to Jon, his chubby cheeks were rosy from his earlier activity.

'Jon, I'm _hungy_, want milk,' exclaimed Oscar, while he pointed at my bag on the other side of Jon. I watched the interaction with a smile on my face. I guess what broke all the hope that soared within me over the past few days was when we found out that Jon isn't Oscar's biological father. I've made myself believe of that possibility since the day I found out he had a past with Ellen. However, Ellen really is that sort that many refer to _sleep around_, the information was something I refused to believe until Ellen herself told me one day about it, one drunken day when she called herself a tragic _slut_.

I sat myself down next to Oscar and carried him in my arms, he sat on my lap as he drank his milk hungrily. I wanted to cry right there and then, to beg the Peters to leave him to me. It was cruel, to have him taken away from me when I pretty much spent so many countless sleepless nights and tiresome days looking after this bundle of joy that somehow made the past two years of my life significant, the sadness that came with Ellen's death relieved by his arrival. 'You have to adapt,' Jon began, his gaze stared blankly ahead at the empty park before of us. 'I know it'll hurt like a motherfucker, Coco but you've got to learn to adapt. With change comes new possibilities,' he assured me. He turned to look at me with that familiar dimpled smile on his face, pale blue eyes shifted to my direction to look deep into mine.

'Birds! Mommy, birds there,' Oscar who seemed satisfied after he finished only half the bottle of his milk pointed at the pigeons a few metres away from our bench.

'Do you want to go and play with them?' I asked him quietly as he turned to look at me, eyes wide, his set of baby teeth flashed as he grinned happily.

'Uhuh,' he replied, with his wide, happy smile which I soon returned. Gently, I put him down the ground and watched as he sprinted towards the pigeons, it frightened most of the birds and caused them to fly away from him in fright. Oscar looked confused as he looked around, obviously wondering where the birds went and why they refused to play with him.

'Mommy, birds are gone!' I heard him yell and chuckled with Jon as we watched him. He approached one of the pigeons that returned a good distance away from him.

'Do you think he'll have a good life with them, Jon?' I asked the man next to me quietly, gently, I reached for one of his big, calloused, warm hands. The contact of the touch comforted me, it made me feel a little bit better at least.

I felt Jon tore his gaze away from Oscar to look at me momentarily, he reached to brush off a few strands of hair away from my face with his other hand. 'I think he will...I hope he will,' he replied in his familiar raspy voice. He sounded fatigued and I felt a sense of guilt to know that I somehow caused that exhaustion as result of all the stress that the court hearing had brought to both of us.

'I hope he will too,' I sighed heavily while I slumped my shoulders in both exhaustion and hopelessness. I watched Oscar chase after one of the pigeons, he looked happy, with so little care to the world around him, right now, it was just him and the pigeon and nothing else mattered. 'I mean, they'll take care of him well, they'll give him whatever he needs and wants. He'll grow up being told of more stories about his mother than I could ever tell him, hopefully,' I murmured, I felt miserable even now while I considered the bright side of things. 'I'm sorry I have to drag you into this Jon. Thank you though, for tolerating me,' I looked over at him and my eyes clashed with his striking baby blue orbs. Gently, I reached for his face and pulled him close so that I could kiss his cheek.

'Don't be sorry, Coco. I'd do _anything_ for _you_,' Jon replied, something about the determination in his voice informed me that he was being serious when he said that.

That night, when we went home after a day well spent with Oscar, Oscar fell asleep even before dinner from the exhaustion that the day has brought. I began the painful process of packing his things and belongings. The noises from the kitchen and the smell of food made me realise later on that Jon had taken it upon his hands to cook dinner.

One by one, I neatly folded Oscar's clothes, I felt a wave of grieving tears invade me once more. His toys followed his clothes in the bag, every toy car, action figures then his few story books followed soon after. I guess the reason I have been shoving all that Oscar ever own into the bag is that so when he leaves, I don't have any remaining things that would remind me of him. I guess it's like trying to get over an ex-boyfriend after a break up, only 10 times worse.

'Coco,' half naked and clad in his familiar pair of dirty jeans due for a wash, Jon appeared from the kitchen, he held the frying pan in one hand and the spatula in the other. 'Come on, let's eat, babe,' he nodded towards the kitchen and slowly, I got up from my seat on the couch.

When I got inside the kitchen, I managed to smile at the effort that Jon had made despite my grief. 'Sausages and omelettes,' I took note and turned to look at him with an impressed look on my face. I clapped my hands, congratulating him for such a successful achievement since he did not end up burning or overcooking anything.

'If you don't feel like those sausages, I have a special one in store just for my baby,' he winked, I bashfully blushed and turned away from him to avoid him from seeing my face. 'So what time is Oscar getting picked up tomorrow?' Jon asked me as we sat next to each other to eat dinner.

'10 in the morning,' I replied, I felt Jon's hand on my shoulder, a sign of his comfort.

'I'll be here,' he assured and I turned to look at him for a moment, a smile on my face, glad that despite my upcoming loss, something good would still prevail somehow.


	20. Chapter 20

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, I helped Oscar out of the bath. He giggled when I lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom, secure in my arms. While I was distracted with the task of collecting his clothes, he ran out of the bedroom like the cheeky monkey that he is, he giggled loudly as he ran around the house naked and I soon found myself chasing after him. 'Oscar, come back here,' I called as I chased after him, the chase ended when he climbed on top of the couch, he screamed like a king who just conquered his kingdom. I smiled, knowing damn well that I'll miss this sort of things and our little interactions very much. 'Come to Mommy, you need to get dressed,' I told him while I approached him before I finally caught his goose bump covered naked body.

'Swing me Mommy, like Jon,' he requested on our way back to the bedroom. I chuckled to myself and fulfilled his request, swinging him around the lounge in my arms, something Jon would normally do, particularly because he can carry Oscar with more ease than me. Oscar giggled happily and the sound of his laughter echoed through the room, something that won't happen again after today.

Once he settled down, I helped him dress while he asked me where we're going today, asking out loud if I'll take him to the park again or the ice cream bar. 'Oscar, Mommy wants you to be a good boy, okay?' I told him as I looked at his face, I kneeled in front of him in order to be in the same level as him. He looked at me with his big eyes and smiled.

'Oscar is a good boy, Mommy,' he assured me, it left me smiling. Of course he is, from the moment he came to this world, he's been a good little angel.

'I know you are a very good boy, Oscar,' I responded as I absent-mindedly brushed his curls with my shaky fingers. 'Will you always remember that I love you very much, so very, very much, _my_ Oscar?'

He grinned, his perfect set of baby teeth flashed. 'I _luv_ you too, Mommy,' he replied before spreading his arms, 'this much.' I grinned at him as I desperately held back the tears.

The knock on the door disturbed Oscar and I. I glanced down at my watch and took notice that it's ten minutes before ten. Is that them? Nervously, I may my way to the door, Oscar followed me, as if eager to know who the guest behind the door is. With shaky hands, I reached for the doorknob as I peered through the peephole of the door, relief washed over me before I immediately opened the door. 'Sorry I was late, there was a heavy traffic downtown,' Jon's familiar voice welcomed me and I welcomed him back with a tight embrace, with little care for that fact that he's sweaty and fresh from the gym. 'I sprinted for my fucking life here, I didn't come too late, did I?' he asked.

'No, he's still here,' I murmured my reply before I released Jon from my tight embrace. He's dressed in one of his muscle tank, shorts and runners, his hair a whole heap of mess as usual. He entered with a half-finished protein shaker in one hand and gym bag over his shoulder. I watched Jon dumped his things on the floor before he greeted Oscar, he lifted the boy up and carried him with ease before swinging him around, Oscar giggled, in great ecstasy.

'Did you hug your Mommy a million times today, Oscar? She needs it,' informed Jon as he put Oscar down, the boy unaffected and didn't once show any signs of dizziness.

Oscar turned towards me after Jon's exchange of words with him, he ran to my frozen form and threw his small arms around my legs, he hugged it tight as I reached to run my fingers through his curls. 'Mommy, want food, _hungy_,' he informed me through the embrace, Jon and I could only exchange laughter.

Oscar clung onto my leg as we made our way to the kitchen, Jon followed on, he trailed behind me quietly. It was awfully silent as I sliced an apple into pieces and it made me feel the upcoming rush of emotions even more. I handed a couple of slices to Oscar who politely thanked me. My heart bled further more as I looked down at his smiling face. When I turned to look at Jon, I realised he had been watching me, I handed him a couple too but he held my hand and not the apple I was handing him. The knock on the door that followed earned the curious Oscar 's attention. He loudly exclaimed that we have another visitor. My body trembled, head pounded, heart hammered.

'I'll get it,' Jon announced as he took the slice of apple off my hand and popped it in his mouth. He must've sensed that the last thing I want to do is open that door for he requested to do the unpleasant deed of welcoming out guest in. I looked down at Oscar who is still held onto my leg with one hand while he held the slice of apple in the other, nibbling it, I picked him up with a heavy heart. My world was falling to pieces before my very eyes, it's a form of slow torture that seem to destroy my soul bit by bit.

The voices that soon enveloped the house informed me that the moment is now. I left the kitchen to see Ellen's parents and sister, Angela, they sat on the couch, Jon, who is as polite as he is whenever my parents are around acted just as polite while they talked about the traffic outside.

'Oh and there he is,' exclaimed Angela, the woman who will be Oscar's mother from now on. She waved at Oscar but Oscar hid behind my legs, cautious towards these people he currently classified as strangers.

'You came early,' I began, I didn't know what else to say and turned to Oscar and urged him to show himself, to stop hiding, to face his _real_ family.

'Oh, it's better to be on time than late,' Troy chuckled, 'It's just that Angela and her husband are flying back to Canada, we want the papers organised as soon as possible so Oscar can come along.'

'Canada,' absent-mindedly, I spoke, I felt a sense of numbness now as I turned to look at Jon whose blue eyes looked onto mine, I can almost see him sympathising me. 'You hear that Oscar, you're going to Canada, it sounds exciting,' I tried to be enthusiastic but the words left my lips as a murmur. 'Well, it's best we don't keep you all waiting,' I began and forced my weak legs to walk, I approached Oscar's bag that contained his belongings, Jon who realised it's next to him went to pick the heavy bag with ease.

'Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Gaultier and I am very grateful for your kind deeds over the past 2 years,' Troy informed me. I nodded my head but didn't welcome him.

Weakly I lifted Oscar up, for the last time ever most likely. I followed them out of the door of my apartment and into the elevator with my heart bleeding heavily as each second went by. Oscar, absolutely clueless of what is currently happening held onto me as he continued to nibble onto his apple covered with his bite-marks. Hopefully, Angela and her husband will do a better job than me when it comes to making Oscar eat healthy and learn to like his fruits and vegies.

Jon and I followed Ellen's family to the family car parked a few metres away from the block the moment we left my apartment complex. I was pleased when Troy opened the backseat where a baby-seat was already installed, they really did came prepared and that relieved me somehow, for I now have a faint clue of the quality of life they can give Oscar. 'Mommy, where we going?' Oscar asked me as I quietly strapped him onto the baby-seat, I felt my tears threaten to burst out like merciless raindrops caused by a storm, my sobs ready to erupt like a volcano.

'I love you Oscar, remember that, Mommy loves you so very much,' I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheeks for the last two times. I inhaled his familiar scent as a quiet sob escaped my lips.

'Mommy,' Oscar tried to get out of the seat but realised he's stuck. He reached for me but I pulled away, his little hands tried to reach for me again. 'Don't go, Mommy, don't leave me,' his big eyes widened at the realisation that I won't be going to where he will be going, I reached for his hand one last time and kissed his fingers.

'Goodbye Oscar,' I could only whisper the words out as I let go of him, Troy shut the car door the moment I broke the last contact I have with Oscar. He began to cry, I could hear. How could I forget the sound of his cries, the cry that haunted me in those sleepless nights when he's uncomfortable, sick, needs his nappies changed, growing his teeth, hungry… 'Take care of him, for me, for Ellen,' I turned to Angela, I practically begged for her to do so as my shaky hands reached to wipe the tears off my face.

'I promise you, we will,' Angela replied with a smile on her face that told me she's not lying. Weak, I felt Jon reach for my hand, he pulled me towards him as his own form of support as everyone else started to get inside the car, Oscar's cries muffled by the closed windows of the cars.

'Thank you again for your kindness, Miss Gaultier, I assure you, the child will be in good hands,' Troy informed me before he entered the car. 'Good day to you, Miss Gaultier and to you too, Mister Ambrose,' I watched as Troy entered the car, the loud, piercing sound of Oscar's cries revealed momentarily as result of the opened car door, then muffled again when Troy had shut the door.

I felt my tears fall, with the little control I have over it, I watched the car leave, disappearing out of my sight. All I could do is turn to face Jon, I hugged him tightly before I balled my eyes out. Now I realised that Oscar's gone, completely, permanently gone, he left my life just like his mother has.

* * *

**:( i hope u guys enjoyed it although it was so sad :(**

**anyways, don't forget to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE and it really means a lot to me and it motivates me to keep going :D**

**ohh and while you're at it, check out my _other Dean Ambrose_ story 'Kismet', it was set during his indy days and i really enjoyed writing it more than i did with this story so pretty please, check it out and give it some feedback**

**rock on**


	21. Chapter 21

**i know this story's not finished yet but i've been writing a _NEW Dean Ambrose fanfic_ and if you haven't checked it out yet, check it out NOW! **

**it's titled, _'KISMET,_' and trust me when i tell you that it's not like the many Dean Ambrose fanfic around. **

**it's a humorous/emotional/dramatic/suspenseful/sad/happy/engaging/romantic story about cancer in celebration of the The Fault in Our Stars. I honestly enjoyed writing it more than anything I've ever written so please, check it out.**

**and while you're still reading about Jon and Coco, thank you soooo much & don't forget to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE!**

* * *

I entered the quiet home alone. Lights illuminated the living room when I flicked the light switch open as I shut the door behind me. I looked around and felt nostalgic, images of Oscar with the memories of him in this apartment took over me, it invaded my system and threatened to further break my already shattered self. Just 6 days after he left my care, I lived my life waking up in tears and falling asleep in tears. Even Jon's charming smile, caring actions and usual flirty teasing that would always leave me with a blush on my face no longer affected on me. I've become numb after Oscar left my life, numb to everything except for grief. In a miserable attempt to get my life on track, I have arranged to return back to studying, determined to finish my extended one year doing law. The news pleased my parents, particularly Mom but unbeknownst to them, I still have contact with Grampa.

I sat quietly on the gloomy couch, missing Oscar's company, the faint scent of his baby shampoo drifted about in the air. I can hear him sometimes, his familiar voice that would demand that he's _hungy_ and somehow it left me wondering how he's doing. He's probably in Canada now, under his new parents' care. Is he happy? Is he well looked after?

The loud creak of the door earned my attention as I watched Jon enter my apartment, dressed ever so casual in his Jon-attire consisting of his faded jeans, black shoes and a leather jacket concealing his shirt. I looked at him without feeling anything. The affection and lovestruckness I used to feel had been eaten up by grief. He shut the door behind him loudly and approached me. I rose up from my seat, about to avoid him but he had grabbed my arm and held me suspended before I could even escape. He spun me around, it forced me to face him, face to face, we looked at each other. I looked up at his athletic 6 foot 4 form and wondered to myself, where did my feelings for Jon went? I used to melt whenever I look at him and I would always wonder to myself how I even managed to score a man way out of my league. What the hell happened to me?

I looked closely at his face and took notice of the green bruise under his left eye, it left me wondering whether tonight had been the night where he was beaten to pulp, it probably was. I searched for his eyes, his baby blue eyes no longer has that familiar sparkle, instead, they glared at me, it revealed a whole different feeling that was _not_ love.

'Jon,' I began as he reached for my shirt, he tore the buttoned-up shirt off me with sheer force, it caused a couple of the buttons to rip out and as result, broke my shirt. His behaviour shocked me, it seemed like the beast had been unleashed.

He didn't uttered a word as he pinned me against the closest wall. He pressed his body hard against mine and held my head suspended with his hands only to kiss me harshly, so harshly it hurt. There was no love, no affection, no emotions but the underlying need to satisfy the lust within him. With all the strength I have, I tried to push him away but Jon was a strong man, the more I struggled, the more it seemed to arouse him.

He told me he's not sadistic but as the night progressed, I saw the Jon whom his friends had warned me about. The beast that I recalled I have been warned about was out on the loose for tonight and the thing that frightened me the most was the fact that there wasn't any alcohol on his breath, it's not his drunkenness that's making him do all this. Would it make me masochistic because I found pleasure and satisfaction from the fear he caused, from the pain he inflicted as he bit onto my flesh, slapped my sensitive flesh repetitively and treated my body roughly? Or would it just be because I found distraction from my grief as result of the pain he gave me alongside pleasure?

Jon and I had sex like wild teenagers that night. It wasn't passionate, it lacked that but it relieved me from every thought and grief I have. He _banged _me hard, he called me his slut after every rough thrust as I moaned for him to give me his wrath some more.

My body trembled from the sensation, it stung from the pain ever present here and there and my entire form, mind, body and soul felt exhausted as I lie on the bed quietly with Jon fast asleep next to me, his bare back faced me. The moonlight crept , it illuminated us as I gloomily stared at Jon's bare back that faced me, absent-mindedly, I took notice of the red lines caused by my nails. It had been like this since Oscar left our lives. We would see each other every night...only to _fuck_. Then, one of us would leave the bed early. Gone was the love and affection and the feeling similar to love-struck teenagers that we used to share.

I quietly reached for Jon's shoulder and ran my fingers through his smooth skin, skin that managed to remain perfect despite what they encounter on a weekly basis whenever he's on the ring. I know he hasn't uttered a word about it but he's obviously disappointed with my poor choice and decision to continue law, which I made the day after Oscar left. He looked at me that night with all the love in his eyes diminishing and I guess he realised that night how different we really were.

I am, after all, as I now realised, still a puppet controlled by my parents.

* * *

I opened my eyes to be welcomed by the blinding sunlight that crept through the cracks of the blinds. It was quiet, as it had always been over the week since there's no Oscar who would nag us that he's _hungy_. Sleepily, I rolled over on the other side of the bed to see that it's empty, but for a change I woke up and saw that Jon was still around. He was getting dressed, his back faced me as he put on his faded pair of jeans, the sound of the metal buckle of his belt disturbed the silence. Tired from the little amount of sleep I had last night, I got up from the bed, the sheets rustled. Instantly it earned his attention as he turned to look at me.

Messy hair pushed back, half naked body that showed off the great, athletic physique of his torso, he was a perfect specimen. 'Good morning,' I greeted him quietly while I reached for my own clothes on a heap on the floor, Jon's eyes followed my movement. He didn't reply, instead, he merely turned away.

'I am so fucking sick of this shit!' he raised his voice, his back still faced me as he yelled. He turned to look at me after the words left his lips, his blue eyes flashed with anger, his face did not masked the frustration that was obvious beneath it. 'What happened to you Coco? What happened to _us_?' he asked me, the hurt on his voice was obvious, I turned away, I didn't know how to answer that demanding question of his'.

Like a child, he yelled out his frustrations, he muttered colourful curse words under his breath. I've always been aware of the existence of Jon's dark side but had never imagined the beast to be this bad when unleashed. He approached me as he glared at me with his cold blue eyes.

'I am so fucking sick of it, Coco,' he repeated himself, 'I'm sick of coming to you every night, only for a good fuck. What happened to _us_? Give me a decent fucking explanation because I fucking need one right now!' he yelled at my face, like a man out of control, because he probably lost all the control and patience he has left. I was pinned against the wall, sandwiched between the angry Jon and the wall. He looked into my eyes deeply in search for an answer but no words came out of my mouth to confirm it or to answer his demands.

Obviously frustrated, he held onto the sanity he has left, to my relief. He leaned over me while he inhaled my scent, his hands remained on my shoulders and held me suspended with a tight grip. 'What happened to us?' he repeated that question once more as he wondered more to himself what happened. 'There used to be _love_ between us, Coco. That was the sole reason I can tolerate you than any other woman. For fuck's sake, I can go out every night, pick up a girl from the local strip club and bang her all night long because that's what I do! But since you came into my life, I thought, hey, she's different, she looks at me a different way than the way others do, maybe she'll be the one,' Jon told me, the hurt in his eyes killed me slowly. His words stung, have I hurt him that significantly? How?

'I'm sorry Jon,' I looked away from him, ashamed, it was all I could say.

'You should be fucking sorry!' he screamed at my face, his control over the sanity he has left was long gone. 'I fucking _love_d you, Coco, I_ still_ do,' he told me while he looked deep into my eyes as he yelled those words at my face, 'but lately, I've been coming home to you and you're distant, we fuck but we don't make love like we used to, we talk but we don't smile at each other anymore. I hate that. I thought you'd be fucking different but you're just like everybody else, you're selfish, just like how those women had been, just like how my motherfucking mother had been,' he muttered. He punched the wall next to me in great anger, I flinched, after expecting that it was me he was going to attack but he seemed unaffected by the pain it caused his hand.

'I'm sorry I disappointed you Jon, that's what I'm best at if you haven't figured it out yet, disappointing people. I disappointed my parents, I disappointed myself, I disappointed Oscar and now, I'm disappointing you,' I looked at his face sadly. I blamed myself for causing all this, Jon doesn't deserve this. Weakly, I reached for his cheeks with my trembling hands but he moved away and dodged my touch.

'Oscar,' like a lunatic, he looked at me with his blue eyes wide. 'It's him isn't it? Ever since you lost him, you've been like this. What about _me_, Coco, don't you love me too? Do I even matter to you? Would it break that little heart of yours if I fucking leave you right now?' frustrated, he asked me, he yelled at my face, his heavy breathing told me that he's more than angry now.

'Oscar was my everything, Jon. I sacrificed everything I have for that boy. My studies, my time, my energy and my social life, all of that went to Oscar. Imagine yourself in my shoes, you'd feel the same too, you'd be heartbroken when the child you held in your arms since day one had been taken away from you,' I told him, l tried to be reasonable, I tried to tell him what has been going through my head.

'And how about me? What am I to you, Coco?' he asked me as he shook my shoulders violently, I tried to push him away but he was stronger. 'Am I just a _fling_ to you, Coco?' Was he? I lowered my gaze, not knowing or wanting how to reply. Jon sighed in frustration as he finally let go of me, he turned away, his back facing me. 'I see you're just like them, like a leech, you take what you can until there's nothing left to take. I really thought you'd be _the one_, Coco, you were everything I wanted and needed but my judgement had been fucking wrong, I'm an idiot,' I heard Jon mutter under his breath, he ran a hand through his hair as an act of frustration, he was beyond disappointed and I hated myself for it. I watched him go with tears in my eyes, now realising that Jon too has left me.


	22. Chapter 22

**_3 years later_**

Surrounded by a group of women who all conversed loudly, I picked up my third slice of pizza from the table. I listened to their words but none of it registered in my head. My sister, Lucy, currently 5 months pregnant talked animatedly to Cassie whom this gathering was for. Yesterday, Cassie was officially engaged to her boyfriend of 6 months, the news not only came in as a shock for everyone in the firm but even for Cassie herself. She _loves_ him, she said, that's why she immediately said 'yes'…_love_, it's a funny thing, the darn thing haunted me over for the past 3 years now.

I picked up my 4th slice of pizza and took note that it seemed like it was only me who was more concentrated with the food than the conversation. 2 years of working in the firm and I remained the outsider, the person who's nice but was considered as the different one, because unlike the people I work with, I don't have the same passion for the career as them…as Grampa puts it.

'…yes, I'm definitely organising an engagement party soon, all of you girls will definitely be invited,' a very excited Cassie announced.

'How many slice have you eaten Co?' it was my sister who took notice that I was already eating my 4th slice, she raised her eyebrow in question.

'I envy your perfect genes, I swear, if I eat a slice, I'd grow like a balloon,' chuckled Leanne as the others murmured their agreement.

'Coco, it would be brilliant if you allow me to have you as the photographer for the wedding, your shots of Lucy's wedding were brilliant,' asked Cassie, now I realised what she really intended to have me do, the reason why I seem to be so included in this gathering.

'Yeah, I don't mind,' I murmured my reply before boredom got the best of me as I turned to look around the restaurant. My gaze explored my surroundings as I took notice of another loud, big group of people on a table nearby, like the group of girls with me, they were chatting a little louder than the rest of the people in the room. I noticed how buff and athletic they seem to be, even the women in the group and quickly referred to them as the group of gym junkies and here I am, getting fat, while I held my 5th slice.

As the women with me talked some more about one of the big cases that the firm was handling at the moment which involved a drug scandal within a football team, their conversation and probably the rest of the conversations in the restaurant momentarily stopped due to the commotion on one of the other tables. The commotion came from the table where the gym junkies sat. Eager to check what the fuzz was about, I focused my attention back to the gym junkies. I watched a redhead woman, her skin was an orangey colour from her fake tan, clothed in a t-shirt and jeans that hugged her great, athletic physique as she angrily cursed at the people in her table. The onlookers, including myself watched on as she angrily picked up her half-finished bottle of beer only to pour it on one of the men's head.

The rest of the table of the gym junkies burst out in fits of laughter with little care they gained the attention of entirely the rest of the restaurant's customers. I looked at the man who had alcohol poured all over his head and shirt and as result, I almost choked on my own spit. For the first time, I realised who it was.

Three years had probably been a very long time which resulted in my inability to recognise him quicker than I should have. How could I forget, let alone how did it even took me a while to recognise none other than Jon. With messy, unkempt hair damp from the alcohol the redhead had poured onto him, he chuckled with the group as he wiped his face with the napkin.

He got up from his seat noisily, I took notice of how much fitter and bulkier he's gotten from the last time we've seen each other, I guess the demands of his pro-wrestling job concerning his fitness increased. He ran his hand through his hair while his damp shirt clung onto his body, he stood in front of the redhead whilst he pointed a finger at her and shook his head.

'Listen here, Ashley. I will never be with you,' he addressed the redhead, his raspy familiar voice sent a shiver down my spine, 'I date classy girls, girls with real beauty, unlike you, she wouldn't pose for some smut magazine like you did. For god's sake Ash, have some respect for yourself,' he exclaimed, his words shocked me more than it probably affected the redhead. 'I will not date you because of your thick ankles, I'm pretty sure you're bad in bed too and you're just not good enough for me, alright? So just drop it, stop trying and go home,' he told her and what stopped him from talking anymore was when she slapped him, slapped him so hard that I heard it from where I sat.

'Isn't that Jon?' Lucy asked in a quiet whisper next to me, she recognised Jon too as we watched the redhead addressed by Jon as Ashley storm out of the restaurant. Everyone's eyes followed her humiliated form.

'What the fuck are you all looking at?' demanded Jon, addressing everyone who had witnessed what just happened. I was shocked, stunned to see this rude person, unable to believe that he's Jon. He frowned, blue eyes dark with anger. Maybe he's just drunk, I hoped as his roaming blue eyes momentarily stopped on my table, landing on my form.

Almost instantly, my reflexes got me to turn away from him, my shaky hand reached for my drink. 'What a weirdo,' whispered Leanne and the others in my table agreed, I drank my drink, nervous and hoping he hasn't seen me, even though his baby blue eyes clearly stopped over the table I sat.

'I should probably get going,' I interrupted the upcoming conversation moments later. The women in the table looked at me, most were not surprised at all by my declaration.

'So soon?' Lucy asked, her eyes flickered towards the table where Jon sat.

'Yes,' simply, I replied and after a few seconds of saying my goodbye, I got up from my seat, I was eager to leave.

I walked out of the restaurant and felt the cold, winter breeze welcome me the moment I stepped out of the door. I sighed to myself, ready for a long walk to the bus stop since I cannot be bothered to wait for Lucy for a lift home. However, before I could even leave and walk at least a metre away from the restaurant, the sound of footsteps behind me interrupted my train of thoughts. Lucy needs to stop forcing me to be friends with her friends, I thought to myself as I turned to face her.

To my surprise, it wasn't Lucy behind me but none other than the very person I tried to get away from in the first place.

'Long time no see,' he shoved his hands in the back pocket of his jeans as he grinned at me, he flashed his familiar charming, dimpled smile. As if a déjà vu of 3 years ago, I felt the feeling I've haven't felt for so long. The butterflies that soared in my belly came back alive along with the warmth that burnt my cheeks as my heart violently pounded against my chest.

'It's good to see you, Jon,' I greeted him back, my legs trembled.

'I can say the same thing to you, Coco,' he replied, his eyes scanned me from head to toe while he licked his lips. I turned away, eager to escape because I feared this familiar feeling that soared beneath me.

'I best be going, Jon, it's good to see you,' I gave him one last smile before I turned to leave, ready to get away but it seemed like Jon's not eager to let me go just yet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

'Reunion's not over yet, Coco,' there was a smile on his face as he spoke as he led the way to the car park. I could smell alcohol all over him as result of Ashley's actions earlier, but it was also on his breath, it proved my suspicion concerning his funny behaviour.

'How many bottles of beer did you have Jon?' I asked him, he merely laughed like a madman.

'I'm unconquerable,' he exclaimed boastfully, it reminded me of the time he got drunk when we're still together, I smiled at the memory. 'Do you want to hear something funny, Coco?' he asked me as we approached his car, this car was a different one from the one he had when we were together.

'Enlighten me,' I replied while I tried to get his arm off my shoulder.

'That restaurant, it was the place we went out to for our first date,' he turned to look at me with a goofy grin, 'fun times, fun times,' he chuckled at the memory before he let me go to search for his car keys.

'I'm driving, Jon, hand over the keys' I ordered him, my hand waited for him to hand it over as he looked at me with one eyebrow cocked. He was about to open his mouth and say something but I grabbed the keys off him. 'You're drunk, I don't want you to kill both of us.'

By the time I began driving through the main road, the car fell quiet and the gentle snores that soon took over informed me that the drunken idiot has fallen asleep. Shaking my head, I drove to the familiar road that led home.

* * *

**how was it? i hoped that you guys enjoyed it. **

**i really want to THANK you all for the massive support that this story has recieved. I love logging on everytime and seeing the amount of people who viewed it, i love love love love ya'll!**

**and don't forget to check out the other Dean Ambrose fanfic** _**"KISMET"**_ **which is a very, very, interesting and out of the norm Dean Ambrose fanfiction. if you loved this story, you'll love it even more! **

**thanks**


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys! how are ya'll doing?**

**sorry for the late update, i've been quite busy because i'm graduating in a week, ****woohoo**

**anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and i'd like to THANK everyone who has been keeping up with this story, you all make my day, thanks so so so much**

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs enveloped the room as I sipped my hot coffee in hopes that it would keep me wide awake today on the court hearing with a client. 'A comfy bed and free breakfast, I can get used to this,' a familiar raspy voice momentarily took me by surprise as I turned to look at Jon. He watched me while he stood by the doorway, half naked and merely clad in his faded jeans after I had taken off his alcohol covered shirt last night because there's no way I would allow him to sleep in my bed while he stunk from the smell of alcohol.

'Coffee's in the counter,' I told him over my shoulder. I ate my bacon and egg sandwich while I began to make one for him too. It felt like the old times and it made me feel nostalgic. I heard his footsteps approach me instead of the opposite direction where his coffee was, I shivered in anticipation. Immediately, I was distracted and it was hard to concentrate when I felt him brush my hair off my neck to reveal my flesh as he leaned over to inhale my scent.

'You still use that same shampoo,' he chuckled. I trembled when he leaned in to give the curve of my neck a gentle kiss. Slowly, one kiss turned into many and I was soon forced to face him which allowed him to kiss my lips with his familiar rough ways, I shivered under his touch and held onto him for balance. One by one, the buttons of my pink blouse were undone and my hands trembled as I reached to stop Jon's hands. 'No,' my voice came out ragged and out of breath as I looked at him, deep into his baby blue eyes, his pupils were dilated.

'Oh come on, you were enjoying it,' cockily, he reasoned out.

'I have a court hearing in an hour Jon, I have to leave soon and you do too,' I told him, the moment of intimacy immediately diminished. I handed him his bacon and egg sandwich before I quickly buttoned up the four buttons he'd manage to undo, his eyes watched me intently as he ate his food hungrily.

'You haven't changed,' he commented through a mouthful as I reached for my mug of coffee again. I drank the hot liquid quickly and allowed the warmth to travel from my throat and into the pit of my belly.

'And you haven't either,' I responded before I took another bite off my food, Jon's eyes remained on me. Tenderly, Jon reached for my face and cupped my chin with his fingers, he forced me to look up at him. 'I'd like to see some more of you Coco,' he told me, face serious before a familiar dimpled smile crept between his lips, 'if you know what I mean,' he winked, I blushed…just like the old times.

I turned away from him and broke away from his touch. 'Last time you and I were together, Jon, you told me you were an idiot for making a wrong judgement about me. Don't do that mistake again,' I informed him as I began to pack my things into my bag for the long day ahead at work. I felt his baby blue eyes watching my movement as he stood nearby after he followed me into the lounge. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze but at the same time, there was something about the way he looked that still impacted me greatly.

'You're right, I made a mistake, Coco, the biggest fucking mistake I've made in my life and do you know what it was?' Jon asked me as he sat himself down on the couch next to my bag. 'It's letting you go,' since I didn't show any signs of interest to answer, he continued instead. However, his words almost instantly stopped me. Jon regrets breaking up with me? He wanted me back? My heart soared at the idea but a strong part within me, one dominated by my brain screamed at me, it told me that I shouldn't do this to Jon, I've hurt him bad enough the last time we were together.

'Do yourself a favour Jon and date girls with real beauty like the ones you talked about last night. You allowed me to hurt you once already, don't let me do that again,' I told him as he slammed his hand on the couch, it instantly earned my full attention.

'Coco, this is the problem with you, you push people away,' he told me as he got up from the couch. 'Do you want me to tell you the enlightening story of my whole three years since I left you? I was fucking guilty, Coco. If real men don't cry, then fuck that, I am not a real man. My life went on without the excitement it used to have when you were around. Yes, I had women in my company but they weren't like you, it's like having bronze medals instead of the gold,' he told me as he approached me, his blue eyes were focused on only me.

The beeping of my phone interrupted us as I went to pick it up, it's a reminder that the court hearing will start in 45 minutes. I have that time left to get to court and meet up with my client. 'Things didn't worked out once, Jon, don't get your hopes up,' I told him as I took my bag from his side. 'I have to go, lock the door on your way out, I put your car keys on the kitchen counter. Good day to you, Jon,' I told him as I turned to leave.

'Meet me in the building I took you out once for breakfast, tonight?' Jon offered as I stopped in front of the door. Quietly, I opened it without responding to him. 'I'll be waiting, Coco,' he called before I shut the door behind me.

* * *

With another case won and stored away, I left the courtroom and continued on with my busy day at work in the office. By five in the afternoon, I left the tiresome day at work for a relaxing night at home. Like a schoolgirl eager to get home upon hearing the last bell for the day ring, I left the office and headed straight home.

Life had been boring since I started working full time. I follow a routine that hasn't really been broken over the past 3 years. A lonely routine. Upon my arrival home, the gloomy and quiet atmosphere of my apartment welcomed me. Dumping my things on the floor as I locked the door behind me, I made my way to the kitchen, walking past a couple of framed drawings of Oscar when he resided with me. Oscar, I smiled at the recollection of him.

Life had been hard adjusting without his company. It seems like Ellen's family wanted Oscar to have nothing to do with his mother's dark past, dark past that I was a part of since she started making mistakes by the time we were in college. I heard nothing from them about Oscar for the first year he was gone, then I received a mail on the 2nd year, it consist of a photograph of Oscar playing with the first snowfall during wintertime in Canada. That was the last I've heard from the Peters but over the whole 3 years, I've learned to move on, like a bad break-up. Oscar seemed so happy in the photograph, he looked healthy and well taken cared off and that's all I need to see. He'd be five now and would only have a year to go before going to primary school.

The beeping of the microwave disturbed my train of thoughts as I took out the heated mac and cheese.

I guess it wasn't my loss of Oscar that really turned me into an even _plainer_ and _reserved _person. I learned to accept my loss with Oscar's case but for the other loss I had, I guess it changed me. Since Jon walked away from my life 3 years ago, I lived the next 3 years with a broken heart. I'd sleep with tears in my eyes and wake up the same. I was a mess.

Since Jon, I've never let anyone in. I shut everyone out, my parents, my siblings, people who tried to be friends and even men who wanted to see me. How could I let anybody in when the last time I've let someone in, Jon left with his heart broken?

Jon left me wondering what happened to _us_ that night and spoke highly of love. It took me a whole entire lonely year with my heart bleeding to realise that I had been in love with Jon. I fell for the man who I considered way out of my league. The Jon who's so cool, whose ragged grudgy appearance can take one's breath away, who has so many fans in the wrestling world cheering for his death matches that leaves him with his face covered in his own blood, who can be eccentrically odd at times, whose charming smile can sedate a person…the Jon who loved me back.

I would classify my loss of Jon as something worse than my loss of Oscar as I soon found out. With Oscar, it brought comfort to me to see that he's happy and well taken care off, it made me realise that letting him go was the right thing. But with Jon, we both walked away from the relationship with a broken heart and that wasn't the right choice.

I gazed up at the analogue clock hanging on the kitchen wall as I ate my food. It's 5 minutes before 6. I glanced down at my food and resumed eating.

Jon wanted to see me tonight. I brushed the thought with a heavy heart. I cannot see him, earlier in the morning and even last night, just seeing him brought back those memories that seem to have disappeared before the end of our relationship. I was _falling _for Jon all over again and I can't allow that, that would hurt him again.

Finishing my food, I headed to my room and changed into my pyjamas. Tonight, I'm determined not to see Jon. Tired, I headed to the lounge and turned the TV on, watching the news but not really seeing nor listening, my mind racing with thoughts of Jon.

6:30, the clock stated the next time I looked up at it. Determined, I focused my attention on the TV in an attempt to distract my mind. Minutes passed by, the news soon replaced by a reality TV show. 7:25 pm, the time stated. I rose up from my seat as I turned the TV off. The battle was over for my heart has won over my brain.

I headed to my bedroom and changed out of my pyjamas before rushing out into the streets, knowing he's been waiting there. Knowing Jon well, when he said evening, he meant at the moment the sun sets. How long he's been waiting out there in the cold, I could only imagine. I raced into the cold streets as the chilly winter breeze whizzed by. The city was busy with its bustling night life, it seemed like a blur before me as I walked past people in the busy streets. I stopped in front of the commercial building which I haven't entered since the day I was taken there by Jon. What am I doing? I stopped on my tracks to think about that. What am I doing? The little voice inside my head informed me that Jon may be waiting up there, freezing his balls off from the cold.

Sighing heavily to myself, I entered through the sliding doors of the building and approached a nearby elevator before anyone could question my reason for invading a building I have no affiliation with. Pressing the rooftop button, I watched the elevator close and waited with my heart pounding so hard against my chest that it started to hurt.

When the elevator doors opened, I was welcomed with the chilliness of the air that was blowing up here. I looked around, my eyes searched for Jon in this empty, gloomy place. Did he left? A little part of me hoped he did. However, that hope was diminished when my eyes landed on a figure lying on the floor, staring up into the starless night sky covered with dark clouds. With the elevator doors shutting behind me, I quietly approached the figure, my footsteps against the concrete earning his attention.

'I know you'd come, you can't resist me,' the familiar sound of his raspy voice earned a shiver down my spine. It was freezing up here and to see that he wore nothing but his ever so casual attire consisting of his familiar pair of jeans, and a plain white shirt made me wonder if he's normal.

'I came up here to tell you to go home, Jon,' I informed him, standing in front of his form as he lay with his hands behind his head, a smile on his face.

'You know, if they installed a couple more lights around here, I could've gotten the best view that there would be around here,' he commented as I looked around only to realise he wasn't talking about the view that I was thinking about, when I looked down at him, I realised I am wearing a flowy skirt. Instantly feeling heat crawl up my neck, I took several step back and earned a chuckle from him, his laughter seem to drift with the cold winter breeze.

'I'm glad you came, Coco, I really am because I really want to see you, badly in fact,' he told me, and suddenly disturbing us was the sound of the elevator doors sliding open as Jon turned to look towards it, I watched his eyes widen as he got up from the ground. 'Shit,' he said before one of the security guards earned my attention too as he yelled at us.

Grabbing me by the hand, I could barely react as Jon dragged me to the door leading to the fire escape stairs as the security guard yelled after us, ready to start a chase. We've been caught and I could only imagine how much trouble we'll be in if the security guard catches us. 'Why the fuck would you wear high heels?' Jon muttered under his breath when he realised what was causing me to slow down. He came back a couple of steps up to meet me and surprised me when he carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potato.

'They are not high heels, it's not my fault my boots came with heels,' I corrected him as he continued to race down the stairs, with me over his shoulder. 'Besides, why in the world would we even go here and invade a private building? It's your fault.'

'We're not invading, we're just borrowing their rooftop,' Jon complained as I looked up to see how many stairs he has already passed only to be impressed, we're almost halfway.

'Jon, if we get caught and arrested…' I began but squealed when he silenced my by slapping my ass, hard.

'Behave yourself, will you, Coco, there's plenty of time for _us_ later,' Jon informed me.

A few minutes later and we exited through the car park. Sensing someone coming, Jon dragged me towards his car and pinned me there before kissing me hard as the elevator doors opened, followed by footsteps. He grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed it hard, it earned a shaky moan from me and a smile from him as the footsteps began to disappear.

Pushing him away when I can no longer hear the footsteps that had disappeared on the other side of the place, I turned to the direction it disappeared to and saw a couple of security guards. Turning to look at Jon, he was about to kiss me once more but I moved away. That kiss was enough to awaken the sleeping lust within me, one more would drive me nuts.

Disappointed with my lack of cooperation, he opened the door and ushered me in. Relief washed over me when we drove out of the building, escaping a close shave. 'Are you hungry?' Jon asked me as he drove through the busy streets.

'No, I ate before I left,' simply, I replied, eager to get away, before he kisses me again.

'Okay,' he nodded his head, taking a detour from the traffic by entering another street. He drove in the peaceful street and drove further until we reached another busy street.

'Where are we going?' quietly, I asked him.

Jon momentarily turned to look at me while we wait for the green light. 'We're going to talk, baby, that's what,' he told me, driving when the lights turned green. When Jon stopped his car moments later, it was on the 3rd level of the shopping centre's car park where there are very few cars parked at this hour.

He turned to look at me and gave me his familiar charming smile, I felt my knees weaken at the sight, thankful that I'm seated down. 'You came today because I still mean something to you, Coco,' he stated, face smiling in satisfaction of what he's saying.

'Why are you pursuing me, Jon? Didn't you learn from the last time we were together?' I told him, looking away in shame for him to see my face.

'I hurt you too as I much as you hurt me, Coco,' Jon began, leaning back on his seat, the leather squeaking against his weight. 'You know, if I was a good boyfriend that time, I should've tried to understand the situation. I mean, you just lost this kid who was basically your child then I got your fucking hopes up when I told you I may be his father, that was dumb of me. But I was selfish, I wanted it to be about me, me and me,' I turned to look at Jon as he spoke, listening with my eyes on his face. 'You were the first woman I've been with who tolerated me longer than the rest. I can be a psychopath if I wanted to but I was under control with you, Coco. I guess it's because I want to impress you. When I was 8, my mother used to have a friend, her name was Linda, good old Linda. She'd look after me and my sister, along with her own children while my mother, who's a hooker if I may add, goes to _work_ every night,' Jon told me, it's one of the rare times he's ever talked about his past and family. 'I looked up to that woman, for 5 years, she looked after us and I remember thinking once that if I ever marry a woman, I want her to be like Linda. To me, you're like Linda, Coco, a better version even, you're educated, you're beautiful and you care for me more than I care for myself.'

'Jon, I…'

'I lost you once already, Coco and I was in chaos, I can't allow that again,' Jon told me as he put a finger against my lips to silence me. 'I fucking love you Coco, what more do I need to do to get that message across that head of yours?'

I looked into his eyes and cried. He still love me, after all this time? After all that has happened, Jon still loves me. Reaching for his hand, I held it tight and looked deep into his baby blue eyes. 'I love you too Jon.'

Jon smiled, looking quite pleased with himself as he pulled me for a tight embrace. I inhaled his familiar scent and know that I'm home, here in his arms. Helping me up in the cramped space of the car, Jon helped me move to sit on his lap where he held me in his arms like the most precious thing in the world.

'It's about time you come back to me,' murmured Jon, 'I've been disrespecting a lot of women and breaking their hearts with my good looks and noisy mouth,' chuckled Jon as he ran his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

'Like the woman from last night?' I asked, he chuckled.

'Ash is a good friend, she'll come around. I was only speaking as representative of half the locker room who has probably been inside her,' he told me.

'Well, I guess you really need me then to get some discipline and good manners back to your blood stream,' I told him, earning a chuckle from Jon.

'I agree, you're the master after all when it comes to controlling the beast within me,' he winked as I looked up at him. Laughing together, it's this times that I miss the most. Reaching for his face, I cupped his cheeks with my hands and looked down at his lips, the sensation from our earlier kiss still lingering. 'Just fucking kiss me and stop making me wait,' lazily, he informed me as I let out a giggle before doing as I was told, leaning in for a kiss. He returned it with twice the hunger, need and passion.

* * *

**what do you guys think?**

**is it sad that my next update will be the last chapter? :( i'm sad, i really enjoyed this story and its audience **

**anyways, don't forget to REVIEW or FAVOURITE if you enjoyed this story**

**and if you haven't done so yet, I have another Dean Ambrose story in progress, it's called "KISMET"**


	24. Chapter 24

I looked up upon hearing the door of my office open. Taking my glasses off, I watched as Jon stepped inside, he approached my table like he owned the place more than I do. Messy light brown hair pushed back, he stood in front of my table dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt, little has changed with his dressing style and I'm glad, I love seeing him like that, so casual yet breath-taking.

'Your Mom saw me on my way in,' Jon informed me while he reached for the pack of cookies from my table, he picked one up and ate it like it's his own.

'Did she say anything?' I asked him, turning back to the computer and saving my files.

'Nope,' he replied, letting the words pop out of his mouth, 'but she gave me that glare of hers, gotta love it when Mrs G gives you her signature death stare,' chuckled Jon and I could only smile back, glad that he's gotten used to Mom's behaviour towards him.

A couple of weeks since our reconciliation, my parents, particularly Mom was extremely shocked about it when she found out about it just a few days ago during one of Jon's visits to pick me up from work. It was questionable, even Lucy was curious to know how Jon won me back but I have one simple answer…an answer that I don't think they can understand and it's that I love Jon, as much as he loves me too. It's like magnet that pull us closer, an invisible force that attract us.

'She'll get used to it,' I assured, him while I handed him the whole pack of cookies on his 2nd attempt to steal another one. 'Just take it, I'm pretty sure you won't leave it alone,' I told him before I reached for my bag.

Jon chuckled as response. 'Do you know who else I won't leave alone tonight?' he asked through a mouthful of cookies. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow, giving him a challenging look, knowing he's going to say something sexual. 'Come on, take a guess, Coco,' he teased, I got up from my seat as I slipped on my shoes.

'Hmm, let me guess, is it me?' I asked him, he broke into a grin, flashing me his charming smile.

'Nope,' he replied with a grin, 'well, technically yes but I like to be more specific, and it's something along the lines of Coco's tight, little pussy…'

'Jon!' whispering loudly, I snapped, stopping him from talking any further, 'the door is open, anyone could hear you,' harshly, I whispered, he merely winked at me and approached me to take my bag off my hands. Jon with my handbag, at first, it was a funny sight when he started doing it a few days ago, carrying it for me but I've gotten used to it, appreciating it more than I find it funny.

Jon and I headed to his place afterwards with Mom eyeing us as we left the office. Since Jon returned in my life, I broke out of the boring routine I used to follow. For the first time in years, there was excitement present within me again, somehow, living feels so fun again. We arrived at his place only to start preparing dinner together. With Jon, I find happiness with the little things we do together, from his slight teasing to the way he'd look at me with a smile on his face. I feel complete and satisfied, since his return, not once have I felt lonely nor arrived at my place feeling gloomy.

'You seem extra enthusiastic today, you know,' I commented while we both sat on the couch, eating dinner together with the TV on. Turning to look at him, I watched him chew, watched his strong jaw move. 'I can see that you are because you waved goodbye at Mom and noticed her new hair colour,' I added, this time, he cracked up laughing.

'I love you woman, you really notice the little things,' wiping the tear off the corner of his eyes, he calmed himself from his laughter, straightening himself up. 'Well, to answer your comment, I am extra enthusiastic today because I have some good news to share with you,' grinned Jon, looking down at me, eyes a striking baby blue colour.

'Come on, tell me then,' I waited, reaching for the corner of his mouth to wipe some ketchup off.

'I signed a contract with a new company,' Jon announced as my fingers reached to pinch his smiley cheek. Leaning closer to him, I gave his cheek a kiss.

'That's amazing Jon. I'm proud of you. How come you never told me about a new company wanting you?' raising my eyebrow, I asked, he merely smiled sheepishly.

'It was reserved for a surprise, Coco, besides, with this contract comes something good. This company, it's run by legends, their trainers are experts in the field, it's my opportunity to show them what I'm made of,' he sounded like an excited boy keen to open his Christmas present, I smiled, loving seeing Jon like this. 'Also, the pay's good, it's higher than what I get paid now, that's another plus.'

'As long as you're happy and doing what you love and not getting yourself beaten to death, I'm happy for you, Jon, I'm so proud of you, you've come a long way,' hugging him tight, it was all I could say. This is what I love about Jon, I guess, his satisfaction with simplicity.

'Thank you Coco,' I heard him say as he cupped my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look up into his deep baby blue eyes. Smiling down at me, my heart melted. I will never trade this moment for the world and in the whole 3 years Jon left my life, I now realise I need this. I need him to keep me sane as much as he needs me to keep his demons under control.

Like the exciting couple we were, we spent the rest of the night watching thriller movies, cuddled together in the couch. By the time the 3rd movie finished, we both called it a night and headed to bed. With the lights off and the moonlight creeping in through the window, I lay in the bed next to Jon. He held me in his arms, strong arms around me as I inhaled his familiar scent that surrounded me.

'Coco?' he asked through the dark, voice sleepy yet it carried on that familiar raspy tone within it. I opened my sleepy eyes and murmured, letting him know I'm still awake. 'Do you think your family will learn to like me?'

That question surprised me. 'Hopefully,' I chuckled, running my fingers through his bare chest, drawing patterns on his skin with my finger, 'I'm positive Dad doesn't mind you at all, it's only Mom who's the issue, as for my siblings, they don't mind too. Why would you ask such a question, you never ask those kind of stuff,' I chuckled, he sighed, the sound of it told me it was troubling him. 'Jon, what my family feels towards you doesn't matter. I love you and that's all that matters.'

I felt his fingers through my hair before feeling his lips on my forehead. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, comfortable, protected and busked with Jon's love. Nothing could ever get better than this.

* * *

With the bright sunlight surrounding the bedroom, I let out a yawn as I opened my eyes. Morning already? I swear I just closed my eyes five minutes ago. Tiredly, I rolled over to check if Jon is still in bed, tempted to blame him for sending ourselves to bed at 2 in the morning after the thriller movie marathon. I found him sitting on the bed, looking at me when I rolled over. Hair a mess, I was tempted to reach and fix it but the way he was looking down at me troubled me. 'Is everything okay, Jon?' I asked him, silencing myself when he reached for my hand, his hand shaky for the first time.

I watched, my breathing hitched when I felt him put a cold object around my finger, the contact of the cool object against my skin sending a chill down my spine. I watched him do his act, eyes beginning to water, speechless. By the time he finished, there was a lump on my throat and I could only look at my hand, looking at my finger adorned with a simple solitaire diamond ring.

'I should've probably asked before putting it on but I don't want you to say no,' Jon told me, chuckling nervously to himself. The sight amuses me, the sight of Jon blushing and looking coy. Has the world turn upside down?

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' I squealed like a school girl and tackled him with a hug. 'Yes, Jon, I'll marry you, I definitely will. Yes!' like a crazy school girl in love, I told him, kissing him with all the might I could muster.

Jon simply chuckled once we've broke the kiss to catch our breaths. 'I thought you would say no, we've only started dating for two weeks and your parents…'

'Shh,' I told him, placing my finger against his lips. 'Those 3 years without you, Jon and these past 2 weeks we've been together, the great difference had been enough to let me know you're something, Jon. I want to be a permanent part of your life too Jon and I think I'll be the happiest woman in the world,' I told him.

Jon smiled at me happily. 'To wake up with you in my arms every morning, to know that you'll always be there as a permanent part of my life, I need those things Coco. I promise you that once you become Mrs Ambrose, you'll live the rest of your life busked with all the things I can offer you and as fucking corny as this may sound, I will love you till death,' I smiled as I listened to Jon and was enveloped in his rough kiss soon after, knowing deep within me that I'm at the peak of my own life and Ellen had been right, my innocence is perfect with roughness, with roughness being Jon.

* * *

**nawww, so that's it guys. whatcha think? i know it seems like such a rush but i felt like its been dragging for ages and i'm not entirely sure if people were enjoying it. **

**anyways, i'd like to thank entirely everyone who has been following and reading Jon and Coco's story since the beginning. you guys rock. **

**don't forget to let me know what you guys think by REVIEWING and if u enjoyed this whole story, don't forget to FAVOURITE it. **

**thanks again. **


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys, so as you all know, Coco and Jon's story has come to an end. :(**

**However, i started writing a ****_possible_********sequel and in it, Oscar makes a comeback. **

**Just to be brief, if you would ****_really_**** like a sequel, let me know by ****_REVIEWING._**

**Again, THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who read this entire story, i really appreciate it guys**

**x**


End file.
